A Star on the Rise
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: Elliott Gilbert is trying to achieve his goal and become a superstar. But, when he reaches New York, everything doesn't exactly go according to plan. Will Elliot live his dream? Or will he be stuck at the bottom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is it!" I thought to myself as I practically skipped off the train, "This is what you've been waiting for your entire life! You're going to be a STAR!" I smiled brightly and held my suitcase close to me as I stared at the sign in front of me with awe. It read "WELCOME TO NEW YORK CITY, IF YOU CAN MAKE IT HERE, YOU CAN MAKE IT ANYWHERE" in large cursive letters. I sighed happily, visualizing my future. I could see my star on the walk of fame, I could hear the crowds chanting my name, I could feel the warmth of the stage lights on my face. I couldn't wait to get started. I pulled out a small notepad from my jeans pocket and a pen. I carried around a notepad and pen to prepare myself for signing autographs when I became famous, but for the time being, I used it to keep my list of things I needed to do make my dreams a reality. I put my suitcase on the ground, clicked my pen, and scanned my list.

"Steps to achieve total stardom," I read out loud, "Step 1, make it to New York City." I smiled. "Check. Step 2, get into my dream college." I bit my bottom lip. I did get into a college in New York, but it wasn't my dream school. NYADA, my dream school, unfortunately did not accept me. As heartbroken as I was, I was still semi-glad that I got into NYU. After all, they had a decent drama and music program, not as good as NYADA, but still. I shrugged and half-checked that box on my list. "Now what's next?...Oh! Step 3, find a place to stay that will fuel my creative juices." I shoved my notepad and pen into my pocket, picked up my suitcase, and left the subway. The streets were flooded with people coming and going to various places. I walked at a steady pace, enjoying the sights and sounds of the big city, still amazed that I was actually here. Even though it wasn't my first time in New York City, because I would take the train here from my hometown in New Jersey to see shows and stuff, it was still the first time I was here to make something of myself. I could've wandered around the city for hours searching for the perfect place for me, enjoying the view of the city under the sunset if I really wanted to, but luckily I had already called someone to rent out an apartment. I looked up at the address number of the tall, slightly run-down brick building in front of me.

"This can't be it," I said, looking at the dilapidated building. I looked down at the crumpled napkin I scribbled the info on while I was on the train. "5506 West 40th Street." I winced and regrettably looked up to see the same address written on the top of the building. I sighed. "Well, it's not so bad, Elliott." I said to reassure myself. "All the great ones started from the very bottom and made their way to the top. That's gonna be you, remember that." I walked into the apartment building and tapped the bell on the front desk. "Excuse me? I would like to get my room key?"

"Just a second!" Came a raspy voice from the back room. Moments later, a crotchety old woman came slowly to the desk. She raised her glasses to her small eyes and looked at me. "Oh!" She exclaimed in excitement. "What a handsome young man!" I chuckled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you, mam." I said smiling. "Um, my name is Elliott Gilbert. I called a few hours ago about the apartment for rent." The old woman smiled.

"Well, let's have a look see." She opened a dusty brown leather book on the counter and scanned a list of names. "Here you are. Elliott Gilbert, room 113." She turned around and grabbed a tiny key ring containing two keys. "Now," She said coughing lightly, "Did my husband tell you about the rent?"

"Oh! Yes!" I replied. "I have it right here." I dug through the front pocket of my suitcase and pulled out a stack of money. "$1,000, there you go." I handed the old woman my first month's rent in exchange for my keys.

"Thank you, dearie," She said. "Your room is on the third floor. Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Gilbert." I smiled and carried my suitcase up the stairs to the third floor. Once there, I surveyed the numbers on the door until I found mine.

"Room 113," I said as placed the key into the lock. "To think, this is where my dream begins." I opened the door and walked inside my new home. It was very small, about 300 square feet wide all around, with an even smaller bathroom, and in the corner was a refrigerator that even a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz would find tiny. The paint on the walls was chipped and there was a draft coming in from the 2 large windows in the room. The lights flickered and the floor creaked as I walked on it. "It's not perfect," I said, "but with a little work, I'm sure I can make it fabulous." I walked over to the wall closet, opened the door, unzipped my suitcase, and began to unpack my clothes. I took only my finest outfits, some essentials like underwear and socks, and my hand designed and sewn costumes. My parents promised to ship the rest of my belongings via mail, considering that I couldn't fit everything on the train. Surprisingly, all my outfits fit in the cramped closet. I smiled and checked step 3 off my list. I grabbed my bathroom utilities from my suitcase, which consisted of facial moisturizer, TRESemmé hair products (hairspray, gel, shampoo, and conditioner), tweezers, nail polish of various colors, body and face glitter, Mac makeup products (eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, concealer, etc), makeup remover, toothpaste and toothbrush, hairbrush and comb, and lipgloss, and placed them in the bathroom cabinets.

Once I finished unpacking, I took a shower, put on my silk pajamas, brushed my teeth, and inflated my air mattress. I knew that once I made enough money, I would buy the best mattress I could afford, but until then I would have to manage with my air mattress. I removed my pillows from my suitcase and placed them comfortably under my head. Before I drifted off to sleep, I took one last look at my notepad. "Step 4," I yawned, "join an indie band and make music." I smiled sleepily. "I've got a good feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My alarm went off at exactly 6:30am the next day. I needed to get up early if I was going to beat the morning rush traffic. I woke up, ate breakfast, did some morning stretches, brushed my teeth, and applied my moisturizer. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark-brown cashmere sweater, and put on my black leather converse shoes. I also grabbed my long brown satchel and glasses pouch on my way out the door. I needed the satchel cause it held all my important stuff, but the glasses were something I didn't entirely need. I didn't want to take them, cause I always felt silly wearing them, but I figured I'd need to read the audition papers I was going to be looking at. I strutted out of the apartment building with my head held high and hailed a cab.

"To the Manhattan Community Center please." I said. The driver nodded and we arrived there in a matter of 5 minutes. "Thank you," I said as I handed the driver $20. He nodded once again and drove away. I walked into the community center, put on my glasses, and started searching for some sort of bulletin board. I wandered around aimlessly until I bumped into someone. Our collision made him drop his papers and made me lose my glasses. "Oh my gosh," I said, grabbing my glasses off the ground and placing them back on my face. "I am so sorry about bumping into you. I guess I got lost in thought while I was looking around." The guy scrambled to pick up his papers, not making a single glance at me.

"Whatever," he said, his voice much higher than I expected it to be, "it's fine. Don't worry about it." While I was helping him pick up his papers, I noticed that they were fliers for a band. My eyes practically bugged out of my head as I read the fliers.

"You have a band?" The guy snatched the flier out of my hand.

"Well," he replied, "not yet. I'm hoping people will see these fliers and come and audition for it." I couldn't believe it. I was awestruck. This was the chance I was waiting for! My big break!

"W-Where will the auditions be held?" I asked.

"NYADA at 2:30pm today. The room number is on the sign-up sheet posted over there." He gestured with his shoulder to the bulletin board hanging from the wall. I smiled big. This was too perfect! "If you know anyone who'd be interested, let them know." The guy picked up the last of his fliers and walked out of the community center before I could ask for more information. I gasped and as quickly as possible rummaged through my satchel to grab my pen. I hurried to the bulletin board, found the sign-up sheet, and signed at the top of the list in my best cursive handwriting, "Starchild." I giggled and skipped out of the community center. I had my first audition and I couldn't have been more excited to try out. I had to hurry back to my apartment and prepare myself. There was so much that needed to be done. I had to put on my makeup, pick which costume would be the most dazzling to the judges, do some vocal warm-ups, and mentally pump myself with positive motivation.

After hours of deciding what the best look was for me in my apartment, I finally chose the perfect one. I decided to go with my black sparkly suit, complete with tie and top hat, with the addition of fingerless gloves, golden goggles (which I would leave hanging from my neck), diamond earrings (given to me as a "good luck" gift by my mother), and my black leather platform boots to match. My makeup, carefully done to make sure it was perfect, consisted of pink Baby Lips lipgloss, heavy charcoal-black eyeliner, and dark smoky-eyes eyeshadow. I gelled my hair so that would spike up a bit, and sprayed a silver streak through the left side of my hair.I looked at my finished result in the mirror and practiced posing and sexy facial expressions.

"You've got this, Elliott" I said as I practiced my expressions. "No, not Elliot. You are Starchild! And you are gonna rock this audition! Where do I sign for my record deal, Mr. Producer?" I winked and blew a kiss at my reflection, giggling as I left the apartment. Using my iPhone, I found out that NYADA was only a couple minutes away from my apartment, so I decided I'd save my money and walk. I checked my phone, 2:25pm. "Perfect," I said, "I'll be right on time." As I strutted along the street, I could hear the sounds of gasps and awe coming from near me. I chuckled. They must've been taken aback by my outfit. I was a couple steps away from NYADA, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I turned and saw a woman with her two small children, who were hopping up and down in excitement. They were wearing "I heart New York" hats and had statue of liberty dolls. Tourists. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my kids noticed your outfit and I wanted to know if we could get a picture?" I smiled.  
"This must be what it's like to have fans," I thought. I nodded to the woman. "Of course," I said. Her children ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Smile!" Said the woman as she snapped a few shots.

"Can I have your autograph?" Asked her small daughter. I giggled.

"Of course!" I took out my notepad and pen, signed a sheet, then handed it to the girl.

"Star...child?" Read the little girl. I nodded.

"Remember that name, kid. You'll be hearing it on the radio soon." I winked at the children who gasped and giggled as they ran back to their mother, who thanked me as they walked away. I laughed, but then gasped as I saw the time on my phone. 2:45pm. "I'm late!" I ran inside NYADA and searched for Conference Room number 2. At last, I had found it, but before I could, I took out a compact mirror from my pocket, fixed my makeup, dabbed my forehead to get rid of any sweat, and took one final deep breath. "This is it," I whispered to myself. "You can do this." I put my head up high. "Confidence, Elliott. Confidence." And I strutted into the room, ready to give them everything I got.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I entered the room, I heard, "Who names themself 'Starchild'?"

"Uh, it's an homage," I answered, as if the question was directed at me, "to Ziggy Stardust...and the Spiders from Mars?" The judges gave me blank stares, so I assumed they had no idea what I was talking about. "I am so sorry I'm late," I continued, "People kept stopping me in the street and asking for a picture with me." One of the judges, who I recognized as the guy from the community center, rolled his eyes, while the other, who was a girl, was smiling a little at me.

"Well yeah," said a girl from behind me, "cause you look like a badass!" I giggled and blushed lightly.

"Thanks," I turned back to the judges, the guy still looking unimpressed. I gulped, praying they didn't hear me do so, and continued. "I did design and sew this costume myself." The girl judge smiled at the guy and scribbled on a piece of paper in front of her.

"It's a little Project Runway, season six." I got a little nervous then, and my smile faded. I had seen that season before, the designers made clothes that wouldn't even function as good halloween costumes. My hands began to feel clammy and I started to take silent deep breaths to calm myself down.

"It's ok, Elliott," I said to myself. "Confidence, remember?" The judge cleared his throat.

"Eh hem," I snapped back to reality and looked him straight in the eyes. I had read once that eye contact was the key to showing confidence. "Have you prepared a song?" I nodded.

"Yeah, of course. It's by one of my favorite artists. Someone who has always inspired me to be myself, no matter what other people think." I turned and walked onto the stage, taking note of everything around me, visualizing how it could be incorporated into my performance. I put my hands on the microphone and the stand, standing tall and facing forward, ready to begin.

"Here we go," I thought to myself, "Time to show them what I have to offer." I nodded to keyboardist, who dropped me a beat. I began to sing Marry The Night by Lady Gaga. She was my favorite female artist at the time, plus I felt her powerful vocals matched mine perfectly. As I sang, I shot the judges some of the sexy looks I practiced in my bathroom earlier. At first, they didn't seem to be that impressed, but that was only the beginning. Once the beat dropped, I began to strut around the stage as I sang, sitting on the piano, dancing with the guitarist, and acting out the lyrics as I sang. The girl judge smiled at me as I did this.

"You've got one of them hooked," I thought to myself, "Now all that's left is the guy. Time to kick it up a notch." I felt my heart beating faster and my adrenaline went through the roof. I focused my eyes on the guy judge. As I sang the bridge of the song, I smirked at him and walked sexily toward the judges table. He looked a little taken aback. "Excellent, you've surprised him," I thought, "Keep going!" I sat on the table, put my leg up and pointed at him as I sang. His eyes were bugging out his head as I belted out the song. "Yes! He's awestruck!" I had both judges on my side now, so I decided to bring in the showstopper. I belted the vocals as loud as can, hitting every high note, and began dancing on the floor. The music coursed through my veins like my own blood. I felt like I was born to do this, to entertain, to make music! I got up, jumped back on stage, saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and gripped it tight. "Now for the grand finale!" I used my foot to push myself off the stage and spun around on the chandelier. On the last line of the song, I dropped down, screamed into the final note into the microphone and threw the microphone stand down on the ground. I gave the judges a fierce look and panted, out of breath from all the singing and dancing.

"Bravo!" Yelled the girl judge, as she gave me a standing ovation. I blushed and giggled.

"You just rocked it so hard!" Exclaimed the guitar girl. I smiled.

"Thank you so much guys," I said, "It really me-"

"Thank you very much, Starchild," interrupted the male judge, "but I'm afraid it's a no." My smile faded in an instant.

"What?!" Said the guitarist and girl judge in unison. I frowned and began to speak, but was interrupted yet again.

"You're very talented, Starchild" said the male judge, "but you're not what I'm looking for. Maybe if you toned down your look, I'd be willing to reconsider. Sorry, bye." He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Kurt!" Yelled the girl judge as she grabbed his arm. "You cannot be serious!" They argued some, but the only thing I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat, banging in my ears. I felt like I was going to be sick. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. My lip began to quiver as I thought of going back home, an empty-handed failure. The words of discouragement that I got back home echoed through my mind.

_"You're never gonna make it!" "You're just a freak!" "What kinda name is Starchild?!" "You can't even sing!" "You have no talent!" "No wonder you didn't get accepted into NYADA!" "You will never be a star, you fag!"_ I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran out of the conference room as fast as I could, hiding my face in my arm, and cried. I ran out of NYADA and hid in a nearby alley. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I hugged my legs to my chest and sobbed silently into my knees. This was my big break and I ruined it by trying too hard. I had never felt so foolish and dumb in my entire life. Suddenly, I heard the sound of thunder and gasped. I ran out of the alley and back to my apartment building seconds before the rain fell. I walked up the stairs, sniffling and wiping the black tears from my cheeks. I opened the door to my apartment and laid on my air mattress.

"I c-can't believe I e-ever thought I'd make it," I sobbed. I took out my notepad from my pocket and looked at my list. "I was so stupid!" I threw it at the wall in anger and cried into my pillow. I cried for another 15 minutes, until I realized something. If all the stars gave up after their first failure, there wouldn't be any stars! I decided that I would not give up on my dreams just because of one faulty audition. I was gonna prove to that guy that I was right for his band. I was gonna be a star and I was willing to do anything to make that dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day, I spent most of my time trying to contact the leader of the band I tried out for. I wanted to let him know that I was willing to do whatever I had to to be a part of his band and make music. Not only was being in an indie band the next phase of my dream, but I was drawn to the feeling I got when I sang. It was like pure ecstasy mixed with an ultimate feeling of bliss. I couldn't get enough of it and the only way I was going to get it again is to perform. Unfortunately, my search wasn't that successful. Because the band had no name, and because no one left any names or phone numbers on the flier, I got nothing. I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated beyond belief. I was desperate to prove myself but it was like fate wanted me to fail. I sighed and decided to try and see if NYADA could give me any answers. I changed out of my pajamas and into a long sleeve, tight, grey sweater, with a pair of jeans and some casual black shoes. I brushed and slightly gelled my hair before putting my glasses on. "There," I said. "Now I'm ready." I grabbed my satchel and left my apartment, NYADA bound. As I walked down the streets, I recognized the same family I took a picture with the day before. I wanted to say hi when I passed them, but as I went to speak, they passed by me without taking a second glance. I forgot, I wasn't the fabulous and amazing Starchild right now. I was just regular, normal, plain Elliott Gilbert, of course they wouldn't notice me. I continued on to the school, were I approached someone who worked there.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping the shoulder of the employee. "Hi, there was an audition for a band being held in Conference Room 2 yesterday and I _really_ need to know who was running that." They employee twirled her worker's ID around as she hummed, then she gasped.

"Oh! Yes, I know. That was run by a student here named Kurt Hummel. I heard it was for a Madonna cover band or something." I smiled. At last, I had a name!

"Wait," I thought, "he's a student at NYADA? Whoa...he must know more about being in the music business than I thought...maybe I am not ready for this life after all..." I shook the negative thoughts out of my head and snapped back into reality.

"Thank you for the info, much appreciated." I left NYADA and started formulating my plan. In this day and age, a name is all you need to find everything you need to know about someone. I unlocked my iPhone, opened my Google app, and searched "Kurt Hummel". I got a lot of responses, but after clicking multiple dud links, I finally found the right one. It took me to his facebook page, where I read up a little on his business history. I know, it was kind of stalker-ish, but I needed to know who was judging me. As I tucked my iPhone back into my jean pocket, my stomach growled. I looked at the time on a nearby street clock. 12:40pm. Yeah, it was right about that time to eat lunch. I walked into a nearby eatery called the Spotlight Diner. I sat down at a table and started examining my possible lunch selections.

"Hmmm..." I said to myself softly, "Should I start off with the Hollywood Style Nachos for an appetizer? Or not and just a salad? Hmmm...I can't decide..."  
"Excuse me?" Said my server, who I couldn't see behind my menu. "Are you ready to order?"

"Hmmm..." I replied, "I'm having trouble deciding..."

"Okay," said my server, "Well, my name's Kurt and I'll be your chorus boy waiter today. Can I start you off with something to drink at least?" And that's when I put the pieces together. I put my menu down, and there he was. The guy from my audition.

"Holy crap," I thought, "It's him." At first I wanted to just breakdown and start crying and begging for him to put me in his band, but then I remembered we were in a public place and I didn't think he recognized me yet. So instead, I just took a deep breath and spoke.

"First, um, can I ask you something?" He tilted his head in confusion as I took my glasses off. I then looked up at him so he could see me. "Is this toned down enough?" Kurt gasped.

"Oh my god, Starchild!" I laughed softly.

"It's Elliott Gilbert, actually. Um, do you have a minute to talk?" Kurt sat down across from me and called to his coworkers,

"I'm taking an intermission!" I giggled. "That's how we say, 'I'm taking a break' here. If we don't, we get fired." I nodded as he talked. Kurt talked fast and full of breath. "I'm so happy to see you! I've been trying to find you since your audition!"

"Same!" I said, "Hence my stalking you." I laughed nervously. This was my second chance, and I was not going to ruin it again. "So, I'm just gonna come right out and say this..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to be in your band. I mean, I came to New York to be in your band. I wanted to be a part of something. Something cool and fun and special."

"Here's hoping," replied Kurt with a small chuckle and a smile. "Came from where? Uh, if you say Ohio I'm gonna die."

"Paramus, New Jersey." I replied nodding. "The land of malls. As soon as I was old enough, I used to take New Jersey Transit into the city to see shows and concerts, go to museums, that kinda stuff. I really loved all the bright lights and just the city in general really stuck with me all those years. So I only applied to colleges in New York."

"Oh!" Said Kurt intrigued. "Do you go to NYADA too?"

"Nah. NYU," I said with slight disappointment. "I...didn't get into NYADA."

"Huh?" Kurt let out in confusion. I chuckled at that. He was like a little puppy.

"It's cool though, no big deal," I lied. "I've been doing a lotta stuff all over the city. But one of the things on my artist bucket list, is to be in an indie band. So, if Starchild's too much for you, I can be whoever you want. I just wanted to make a good impression."

"You did," replied Kurt. As he explained to me his reasoning for his decision, I noticed the radiant color in his eyes, the way the light shining on them made them sparkle. I nodded, to give the illusion I was listening, but I was really memorizing every little detail about his perfectly featured face. I fluttered my eyelashes a little and narrowed my head as he talked, listening to his melodious voice trickle out of his mouth. "...I've come to the conclusion that the greatest chance for my band, and for my brand, to be successful is to surround myself with the best people." I smiled a little and chuckled softly. The best? That was the first time someone, other than a relative, called me the best. It felt good. "And," continued Kurt, "although there wasn't much of it, you blew the competition away." I laughed again. I felt so flattered, so embarrassed. I must've been blushing like a tomato.

"He likes the way you perform!" I thought, "This is your chance!" "So I can audition again?" I said thrilled. Kurt shook his head.

"No." My smile disappeared and I looked at Kurt with an extremely serious expression. What he was playing at? It made no sense, and it actually made me a little angry. Being rejected once is one thing, but twice? No, not ok. But then, "You're in." My eyes widened and a huge smile began to grow on my face. I couldn't believe it! I was lost in complete bliss, I just couldn't stop smiling. I wanted to reach over the table and just hug Kurt as tight as I could, thanking him repeatedly. But before I could, a female voice said,

"Intermission's over, and you have a fiance so stop flirting."

"Fiance?" I thought, "He looks so young."

"Santana," said Kurt, "this is Elliott Gilbert, a.k.a Starchild." I recognized the waitress as the girl judge from my audition. I flashed her a friendly smile and waved a little. "And I hope," continued Kurt, "the newest member of our band?" I smiled, looking down to avoid them seeing my pink blushing cheeks.

"Are you really in?" Asked Santana in excitement. I looked up, smiling probably the brightest I ever had.

"Mmhmm," I giggled. Santana hopped up and down with excitement.

"Best news of the day!" Kurt and I laughed at this and exchanged a quick glance, making eye-contact. I couldn't believe it. The first phase of my dream was completed and I couldn't wait to start making music with Santana and Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After lunch, I left the Spotlight Diner and went to look for a job that fit my unique talents. I needed to make money so I could pay the rent and hopefully save up enough cash to buy myself some furniture for my apartment. Luckily, across the street from the diner was a tailor shop, looking for an apprentice.

"Perfect!" I said to myself. "I'm a great sewer! I just hope it pays well." I looked both ways and ran across the street as quick as I could. When I walked into the tailor shop, which was named Broadway Bottoms, and Other Clothing Accessories. I grabbed the sign from the display window and surveyed the tiny shop. I was blown away by the brilliant and extravagant clothing that was for sale.

"Hello?" I called softly, eyeing the clothes hung up on the racks. "Anybody here?"

"One sec!" Came a gentle voice from behind some boxes. Moments after, a girl jumped out from behind a pile of cardboard boxes. She was wear a red hoodie with ripped skinny jeans and a pair of converse on her feet. Her hair was bright blood red, which was tied in a ponytail behind her head, and she couldn't of been over 18. "Welcome to Broadway Bottoms!" She said pulling out some yellow measuring tape. "Shall I take your measurements?" I laughed softly and grinned.

"No thanks. I'm here about the apprentice position, is it still open?"

"Oh awesome!" She tucked the measuring tape into the front pocket of her hoodie and grabbed my hand, shaking it rapidly. "My name is Elpha, and before you say anything, my parents were infatuated with Wicked." I giggled as I freed my hand from her grip.

"Elliott, Elliott Gilbert. Nice to meet you, Elpha." She hopped onto the register and kicked her feet back and forth. She certainly was energetic.

"You want the apprenticeship, yes?" I nodded. "Do you have any experience in sewing or embroidery?" I nodded once again and reached into my satchel. I pulled out some shots I had had taken of myself, which I carried around just in case I ran into a broadway producer or music executive. Elpha snatched the photo from my hand, her brown eyes scanning every detail.

"I made that costume myself," I said, "I have others if you need to see more."

"Nah," she replied, handing me my photo back, "I can tell you have talent. As an apprentice here, you will be paid 25 dollars an hour for 6 hours, two days a week. Your job will be to make repairs to broken clothing, taking inventory, and folding clothes. However, as you continue to work here, they will get more difficult. So, whataya say? Still interested?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I was speechless. This job was perfect! All I had to do was work two days a week and I was still making just enough money to get what I needed! I nodded quickly.

"Yes yes! I'm interested!" Elpha smirked.

"Good. Welcome to the team, Elliott. Glad to have you. You start Wednesday at 7:00am, don't be late." Elpha handed me her business card and a Broadway Bottoms lanyard, then waved me goodbye as I exited the store. I put the lanyard and the card in my satchel and began walking home. While I was digging through my satchel, I bumped into someone, dropping my glasses once again. I really should've fixed my glasses so they weren't so loose and prone to falling off.

"Oh my god," I said, "I am such a spazz. I am so sorry for bumping into you." The person laughed and I recognized them in an instant. I looked up from the ground and saw those two beautiful glasz gems.

"It's okay, Elliott," said Kurt with a voice like silk, "Don't even worry about it." I half-smiled, chuckling.

"Thanks for being so nice about it, Kurt. Back home, you bump into someone, you get a whack to the back of the head with a friendly, 'Watch where ya goin, ya idiot!'" Kurt and I laughed as we both reached for my glasses at the same time. Our hands touched and our eyes locked for only a moment, but I swear it felt like hours. I blushed and looked away before he could see. He snickered softly and handed me my glasses.

"You dropped these." As Kurt handed me my glasses, I noticed the sun shining on his perfectly positioned hair, enhancing its light-brown color.

"T-Thanks Kurt," I said, placing the glasses on my face. "So, uh, what are you doing out here?"

"I just finished my shift at the diner," he said, gesturing to the Spotlight Diner behind us. "I'm on my way home now. Well, not _home_ home, but the apartment I share with Rachel and Santana kind of home." I nodded.

"Oh cool! I'm on my way to my apartment too."

"Is your car parked over here or something?"

"No, um, I actually was just gonna walk."

"Where is it?"

"5506 West 40th Street." Kurt gasped, placing his hand on his chest dramatically.

"But that's so far from here! And it's almost dark out. No." I tilted my head to the left in confusion.

"No?" Kurt nodded.

"No. I will not let you walk such a far distance in New York City at night by yourself. Come on, I'm giving you a ride."

"Oh no, Kurt, really, I don't mi-"

"Don't even try it, Mr.!" Interrupted Kurt. "I insist." While he was pulling his car keys out of his jean pocket, I admired how sweet he was being. I mean, we barely knew each other and here he was, giving me a ride home. It was soooo high school. I swooned lightly as he unlocked the doors to the car. He looked so cute in his chorus boy uniform. "Elliott?" Called Kurt, snapping me back to reality, "Are you coming?" I blinked myself out of my daydream and got into Kurt's car. The leather seat was really comfortable, so I sunk deep into it. Kurt giggled, set up his GPS, and started driving me home.

"Kurt?" I said, a little nervous.

"Yeah Elliott?"

"T-Thank you..." Kurt beamed with delight.

"It's really no problem, Elliott. If you ever need a ride again, lemme know." I blushed lightly.

"I didn't just mean for the ride. I meant for like...everything. You letting me into your band has helped ignite my dream of stardom. So, thank you, so very much." Kurt's cheek filled with the color red.

"I didn't think being a part of my little band meant so much to you...I'm sorry I was so mean to you when you auditioned. To be honest, I rejected you because I felt like you were so much better than I could ever be. Your vocals are so powerful and your look is so unique, I cannot compete." I couldn't stop blushing, my heart beat a hundred times a minute.

"Kurt, I'm sure you're even better than I am. I mean, you got into NYADA and I didn't. That clearly means you're special." Kurt blushed even more and giggled.

"Thank you for those nice words, Elliott. But just because you didn't get NYADA, doesn't mean you don't have talent." I sighed.

"I don't know. When I received the letter saying I didn't get in...I felt like a failure...and when I got rejected by your band, those feelings came back to me..." Kurt parked the car in front of my building and looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness. He brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Elliott, you are not a failure. You are an amazing performer and I am so happy you are a part of my band. I know you're gonna make it in this town, I know it." I sniffled, wiping stray tears that leaked out of my eyes.

"Y-You really mean that?" Kurt half-smiled, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I do." I hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him.

"Thank you so much, Kurt." Kurt didn't move at first, but then hugged me back.

"You're very welcome. Now," Kurt handed me a small piece of paper. "here's my address. Meet with us tomorrow at 8:40am for band practice. Don't you dare be late again." I laughed.

"I won't, don't worry." Kurt laughed a little.

"Good. Bye Elliott!" I hopped out of Kurt's car and waved to him as he drove away.

"Bye Kurt!" I swooned at the thought of making music with Kurt, harmonizing with him. The only thing I dreamt of that night, was the two of us, singing a powerful ballad in a crowded stadium.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The spotlight turned on, all eyes on me. The beat drops and the bass is booming loud, the crowd chanting, "Starchild! Starchild! Starchild!" over and over again. I start singing, the crowd goes crazy, screaming their heads off. I smirk sexily and the whole front row faints. Adrenaline courses through my veins as I feel the song dance through my nervous system. As I reach the end of the song, I look into the front row at the only remaining person. He's smiling as I passionately sing the last line of the song to him. His eyes sparkle and my heart melts as he wrap his arms around my neck. I've seen these eyes before, but at the moment, nothing matters but us. I grab his face and pull him into a deep and loving kiss, the crowd cheering and screaming with delight as I run my fingers through his soft brown hair._

I awoke with a gasp, panting, my sheets in knots and my pillow covered in sweat. I put my face in my hands and groan in annoyance with myself.

"Get it together, Elliott." I said, "You have to focus on the most important thing right now, and that is not a guy, it's becoming famous. No matter how sweet, funny, adorable..." I caught myself and grunted. "Ugh! Stop it Elliott!" When I first arrived in New York, my path to success did not include finding a boyfriend. I was independent and self-sufficient, not going to rely on anyone to get me anywhere or let anyone interfere with my plans. But ever since Kurt drove me back to my apartment, the thought of having someone to walk down the red carpet with me didn't seem so bad. As I got up to put my makeup on, I thought more and more about Kurt. He was younger than me, but only by a couple years, so it wasn't like it was wrong to like him. Although, there was one issue. Santana had said that he had a fiance. I sighed as I changed into my black sweater and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. Of course he had a fiance already. I mean, no one could deny that he was amazing. So kind and caring, with a perfect face to match, and I bet he had the sweetest and most melodious singing voice. I swooned lightly at the thought of Kurt singing a ballad. I grunted and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Forget it," I said to myself, "Just focus on the music." I grabbed my glasses, put them in my satchel, and left my apartment. Suddenly, I heard a loud beep that made me jump. It was Kurt's car, parked in front of the building. Kurt stuck his head out of the window.

"Hey spazz!" He giggled. "Thought you might need a ride." I laughed and walked up to his window, clutching the strap of my satchel tight out of nerves.

"You didn't have to do this. I was perfectly fine with walking."

"Well, if you wanna know the truth, I adore the shoes you wear and if I ever am going to borrow them someday, I can't let you wear them down by walking everywhere, now can I?" Kurt tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"I guess not." Kurt flashed me a smirk and pointed to the passenger seat.

"Get in here, Starchild." I smiled and got into the car, blushing beyond belief. "Eh hem?" Said Kurt, staring at me seriously.

"What?" Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"I am not driving this car until you put a seatbelt on. I won't have the newest member of my band flying through the windshield!" I laughed as I put my seatbelt on, imaging myself flying.

"Alright, alright! Happy?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, very." It took about 15 minutes to get to his apartment, where I was greeted by a wave of girls.

"Hi!" Said the girl who I recognized to be the guitarist from my audition. "My name is Dani! Nice to see you again, Starchild." I giggled.

"Actually it's E-"

"His real name is Elliott everyone!" Exclaimed Kurt with a smile.

"_Ooooooooh_!" Said everyone in unison, making me laugh. Another girl, with brown hair and tan skin, approached me and shook my hand with a strong grip.

"My name is Rachel," she said, "Rachel Berry. Pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine!" I said, pulling her into a friendly hug. She blushed and pulled away gently.

"So," said Kurt, "first order of business is to come up with a band name. I have ordered pizza to help energize our brains, so let's get started!" We sat in the living room, staring at each other for hours with no luck at a band name.

"We'll never get a name with Kurt shooting down every idea we have!" Yelled Santana.

"Hey! I'll know the right name when I hear it!" Shouted Kurt. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Kurt's apartment was much bigger than mine. There was certainly a lot more room and they had much more furniture than me.

"They're so lucky," I thought to myself. "They must be doing so well to have all this stuff. I'm happy for them." Just as Kurt was about to call the meeting to an end, Rachel said,

"Why don't we call ourselves, 'Pamela Lansbury'?" She laughed afterward, but everyone gasped. "Guys, I was kidding!"

"No, it's perfect!" Exclaimed Kurt. "A band with the raw sex appeal of Pamela Anderson, mixed with the quiet dignity of Angela Lansbury!" Everyone nodded and smiled, silently agreeing with Kurt. "Rachel, you're a genius!" Rachel blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands. "Come on!" Said Kurt, hopping off the couch in excitement. "Let's go practice!" He skipped into another room, leaving the door open so we could follow. I chuckled as I watched him leave, admiring him from afar. I followed after everyone else, hearing the mics warming up and the guitar being tuned. "Ok," said Kurt pointing to different positions, "Santana you stand here, Dani you go there, Elliott you stand between them, I'll be here, and Rachel you come next to me." Everyone went where they were told and Kurt nodded to Dani, signaling her to begin playing. She started playing Roar by Katy Perry and Kurt began to sing. My eyes widened hearing his voice. It was angelic and it flowed through my mind like a river. I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore, I began to sing along with him. The feeling of ecstasy returned to me as I did so. It felt so good to sing my emotions, to feel the music ripple through my body once again. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but dance to the rhythm, rolling my body and swaying my hips to the beat, letting the music guide me as I sang. I opened my eyes and noticed Kurt, resting his eyes upon me. His eyes were wide, his face blushing red, and his mouth open in awe. I smirked and licked my lips, acting sexy so he could see. He giggled and closed his eyes, looking down with a smile. I winked at him as we all sang the last line of the song.

"That was great guys!" Said Dani, out of breath from her high note. I beamed with delight. I had never felt so good!. I walked over to Kurt, who was facing the other direction, talking to Rachel.

"You're a really great singer Kurt," I said. "I'm impressed by your vocal range. You think you could teach me to hit that high?."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kurt, his eyes focused on the floor, "I don't know if that's gonna happen. Practice is over for today anyway."

"Oh," I said softly, "Well, maybe we could get together some other time and-"

"No!" Replied Kurt swiftly and rather loudly, making me flinch. "No, we can't do that..."

"Well," I said disappointed, "can I get a ride home?" Kurt turned away from me.

"I don't have enough gas, sorry Elliott." He walked away from me quick and went into the other room. I didn't understand. I thought everything was okay.

"Come on Elliott," said Rachel, grabbing my hand, "I'll drive you home. I need to talk to you about something."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel's car was much smaller than Kurt's, but it was still nice. I sat in her passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. She started her car, punched in my address into her GPS, and drove out of the driveway.

"So," she said, "how do you like being in the band so far?"

"Oh I love it!" I said enthusiastically. "Everyone is just so talented and nice. I've never felt so comfortable around other people before."

"Mmhmm, I bet," Mumbled Rachel. I tilted my head a little in slight confusion.

"Is everything alright Rachel? You seem tense." Rachel kept her eyes on the road, looking extremely serious.

"I'm fine. I noticed you while we were performing Roar earlier. You certainly were getting into the song." I blushed.

"Yes, I just love the feeling of singing and performing! Doesn't everyone?"

"Well I don't think that was the only thing getting you hyped up," mumbled Rachel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel sighed.

"Elliott, I need to ask you a question. And it is imperative that you answer completely honestly. Do you understand?" I nodded suspiciously.

"Of course Rachel, ask away." Rachel took a deep breath.

"Are you attracted to Kurt?" I gulped. Oh god, what if me liking him got me kicked out of the band?!

"N-No," I lied, "of course not. Our relationship is strictly business." Rachel stopped the car and pulled over. She glared at me viciously.

"Do not lie to me, Elliott Gilbert. I saw the way you were eyeing him and trying to get his attention. Are you aware that Kurt has a fiance?" I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Rachel." Rachel scowled at me, turning my body towards her.

"I am talking to you, face me. There's no need to be rude."

"I really don't see why we have to discuss this right now." Rachel raised her voice in frustration.

"Because you are in love with Kurt and are acting ridiculous!" I looked at her, a glowering look on my face.

"There is nothing ridiculous about how I feel!" I retorted.

"Oh yes there is," replied Rachel sharply, "You love him even though you know you'll never be together!"

"How can you know that?" I said, my voice raised, "You can't see the future! You don't know how he feels about me! I think he likes me..." Rachel sighed and put her face in her hands.

"I know..." she said sounding sad. "But I do know how he feels about Blaine, and how Blaine feels about him. Their love is strong and they've already had issues involving cheating in the past." My anger simmered down to sadness. I knew where this was going. "I know you like him Elliott, but I need you to settle down a little. Kurt is going to be married soon and he doesn't need any temptation ruining how happy he's going to be." I looked down. Is that all I was? Just temptation? I sighed and turned away from Rachel, who rested her hand on my shoulder. "I'm not asking you to stop talking to him forever. All I ask is that you tone down the flirting a little, okay?" I nodded, wiping my eyes before she could see me crying.

"Okay Rachel," I said softly, "I'll tone it down." Rachel smiled a little and finished driving me home. I got out of her car and closed the door.

"Oh by the way," said Rachel, handing me a piece of paper through her window. "Santana asked me to give you this." I looked at the tiny slip of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's all our phone numbers," responded Rachel. "Text us so we can save your number to keep you updated on the band. Also, there's another band meeting tomorrow night. See you then!" Rachel smiled and drove away, leaving me alone on the side of the street.

In my apartment, I saved all the numbers on my iPhone, paying special attention on Kurt's number. I know I said to Rachel I'd tone it down with the flirting, but I really wanted to apologize to Kurt for making him uncomfortable. I went against my better judgement and texted him an innocent,

"Hey." I waited a few minutes, no response. Maybe the unknown number made him not want to answer. Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

"Who is this?" I laid on my air mattress and typed,

"It's Elliott. I wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable earlier." I hoped that sounded ok. I didn't want Kurt to think I was weird.

"It's ok Elliott," replied Kurt. "I'm sorry I was acting so cold to you. I just wasn't feeling good, it wasn't your fault."

"Everything ok?" I texted.

"No..." Kurt sent a crying face emoji along with his text.

"What's wrong? :(" I asked.

"I feel so lonely," sent Kurt, "I really miss my fiance Blaine." I sighed. Rachel was right. I should've known better...

"Well," I sent, "why don't you come over here? I know the perfect cure to loneliness. Maybe it'll help get your mind off things." I bit my lip. I regretted sending that message as soon as I sent it. It was so stupid. He misses his boyfriend so he's going to spend time with another guy? Made no sense at all.

"Okay," sent Kurt, to my surprise, "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Btw, thanks for asking what was wrong. Nice to know someone cares. :') " I gasped and jolted up from my bed. My apartment was a mess! Quick as lightning I began picking up dirty clothes and throwing them in my laundry basket, folding my bedsheets, and darted into the bedroom to change into something nicer. I wanted to look my best, even though this wasn't exactly a date. I changed into a comfortable ebony-colored long-sleeve shirt and a pair of tight black, slight sparkly, jeans. I ran into my bathroom and applied a good amount of eyeliner and sprayed cologne all over my chest. I brushed my hair and my teeth and the same time and made any last minute touches. I looked good, ready for Kurt. The callbox by my door buzzed. I ran over to it and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" The old woman from the front desk was on the other line.

"Mr. Gilbert?" She said. "There's a young man here saying he's here to see you."  
"Oh yes," I replied, "I've been expecting him. Send him up please."

"Okay dearie," said the old woman. "He'll be up in a jiffy." I did one last check on myself to see if everything was perfect, and it was. This was my moment to really get to know Kurt, and I was going to make the most of every minute of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Author's Note: Hello readers! Just wanted to let everyone know that the song I will be having Elliott sing parts of to Kurt in this chapter is called, "I Heart You", by Toni Braxton. It does not belong to me. Thanks and enjoy the chapter! :) )**

Kurt knocked on the door gently, opening it slowly. He peaked his head into my small apartment. "Hello?" He called with his sweet little voice, "Elliott?"

"Please," I said, laying on my air mattress towards the center of the room, my fingerless-gloved hand on my thigh, my right knee slightly bent, "do come in, Kurt." I batted my eyelashes at him flirtatiously, "It's rude to lurk in doorways, you know." Kurt gulped and blushed slightly, chuckling nervously.

"U-Um, so, this is where you live, huh?" Kurt looked around my tiny apartment. "It's snug, I'll give it that." I laughed, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Snug? Is that the nice word for cramped?" Kurt looked up at me, blushing intensely. I smiled, reassuring him there was nothing to be nervous about. "Can I take your coat?" Kurt nodded and I slipped the coat off his shoulders and into my arms. I strutted to the closet, the heels of my boots tapping against the floor as I walked. Kurt took a seat on my air mattress as I put his coat away. I joined him shortly afterward.

"So," Kurt said softly, "what's this perfect cure for loneliness you were telling me about?" I chuckled.

"Lemme go get it," I stood up and strutted to the small fridge in the corner of the room. I bent over to grab two tiny tubs of pistachio ice cream. I noticed Kurt looking over at me. "Like what you see?" I giggled as I wiggled my butt back and forth. Kurt blushed.

"Elliott!" He laughed. "Let's not be children!" I laughed and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him and handing him a tub of ice cream. "Pistachio?" Said Kurt skeptical. "That's your cure?"

"Hey," I said, "no dissing my favorite ice cream!" I giggled. "And no, that's half of my cure."

"Then what's the other half?" I smiled and put my arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Some comfort from a friend who will let you vent to them." Kurt blushed and smiled a little, looking down.

"Oh Elliott," he said, "that's so sweet of you, but I don't wanna bore you with my tragic sob story."

"You wouldn't," I replied, "but if that's what you want, I won't force you." Kurt took in a scoop of his ice cream with the tiny spoon I gave him and nodded a little.

"Thank you, Elliott," he said with his mouth full.

"While I have you, can I show you a song I've been practicing? I wanted to show it to someone I could trust to give me good constructive criticism." Kurt nodded rapidly.

"Sure! Take it away! Really move me this time!" I smiled and cleared my throat, preparing myself to perform. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Sitting here, thinking of you, with a candle lit, fantasizing. I feel your lips, your tender kiss, is just ooo, ooo, oooooh."_ Kurt gulped, his eyes bugging out of his head in awe. I ran my hands down my body as I sang, getting lost in the lyrics. As I sang I got closer and closer to Kurt, walking slowly, as if I was on a catwalk._"Imagining you touching me, and, holding me. I could be your boy, we'd rule the world. All the love-making, all of the sitting, it'd be ooo, ooo, ooooooh."_ I ran my index finger up Kurt's neck, who giggled and turned away smiling. He was enjoying my showmanship._ "What am I gonna do? I love you, oh I love you, Drive me crazy, thinking bout you baby. I love you, but you love him. Drive me crazy, what am I gonna do?_" I grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into a dance.

"Elliott!" He laughed, "No stop! I'm not a good dancer!" He giggled as I spun and twirled him around as I sang.

_"How I need you, need you so much, want your touch. It's so electric, it's like men in black, a full attack, when we ooo, ooo, ooooh. Darling if you look at me, you would see, how good it could be, I can't deny it. Damn I know it's wrong, but you turn me on, it's just ooo, ooo, oooh."_ At that moment, Kurt and I locked eyes, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight from the setting sun coming from the window. I caressed his cheek gently with my ringed fingers, passionately belting the lyrics of the song. _"What am I gonna do? I love you, oh I love you. Drive me crazy, thinking bout you baby. Drive me crazy, what am I gonna do?"_ I panted, out of breath from singing. Kurt was looking up at me, mesmerized.

"W-Wow," He said softly, "that was absolutely stunning. It took my breath away. I could really feel the emotion in your voice it was almost like-" Before he could finish speaking, I grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He mouth tasted of pistachio, his breath was warm inside my mouth. He pulled away at first, but gave in shortly. I purred as he ran his hands down my arms. I moaned softly in his mouth as he ran his delicate fingers through my hair, giving me chills. In that moment, the whole world around us didn't matter. It was just he and I, nothing else. It felt like we were flying, like I could feel the universe moving around us. It was almost as good as the rush I got from performing. I didn't want to stop. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care, and neither did Kurt in that moment. We fell on top of my air mattress and continued to make out passionately, until suddenly, Kurt's phone buzzed. He gasped, backed away from me, and stood up.

"I-I-I," he stuttered, tearing up "I have to go!" I sat up from my bed.

"Kurt, wait!"

"I'm sorry, I-I can't stay!" Kurt ran out of my apartment and slammed the door behind him. I looked down at my hands, out of breath from the kissing. Did that really just happen? Or was it just a dream?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was in a state of panic. Kurt had just stormed out my apartment, about to burst into tears, because of our kiss. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, looking for someone who could help me. Santana?

"No," I thought, "I don't think she'd think I would do something like this...She'd be mad..." I scrolled up. Rachel? Ha, that was a laugh. She had already warned me not to flirt. If she found out I kissed him, she'd flip out. I continued upward. Dani? "Hmmm," I thought, "Dani doesn't really know me...but, maybe she'd understand how I feel. I don't think she'll be mad..." I took one last deep breath and pressed call. The phone rang for a few seconds, each buzz making me more and more nervous.

"Hello?" Dani yawned on the other line. I couldn't blame her, it was getting pretty late.

"D-Dani?" I stuttered, slightly sobbing, "It's Elliott. I am so so sorry for bothering you this late," I sniffled, "but I needed to talk to somebody." I began to whimper, flashes of Kurt's face as he left kept appearing up in my mind.

"Elliott? What's wrong? Are you okay?" That was the question that broke me. I got down on my knees and started sobbing. I felt too weak to stand, it hurt so much. The more I cried, the more Kurt's face kept replaying in my mind, the clearer it became. He looked shocked and surprised, as if he wasn't expecting to see me when he opened his eyes...

"I-I kissed Kurt, Dani," I confessed, thick black tears pouring from my eyes, slowly leaking down onto my cheeks. "H-He ran out crying and I don't know what to do!"

"O-Oh my god..." Replied Dani. I was hoping she'd say something reassuring, but that's all she said at first. "Elliott," she continued, "how could you...why would you do that?" I wiped the tears that had leaked down to my chin and sobbed.

"B-B-Because...I think I love him, Dani. I think I love Kurt..." Dani was silent for a while, for a bit I couldn't even hear her breathing, but then she spoke.

"Elliott, here's what you need to do, ok? You need to calm down first, alright? Deep breaths, in and out." I did as I was told, taking slow and long deep breaths. "Feel a little better?" I nodded and sniffled.

"Mmhmm," I answered, "a l-little."

"Good," said Dani, "Now I need you to listen closely, ok? You are an amazing guy, but Kurt, he doesn't..." She stopped short.

"Doesn't what?" I asked nervously. Dani sighed.

"Kurt doesn't know what he's doing right now. He's going through something, I think. Tomorrow, when you see him, don't mention the kiss, not for a while. I think it would be best if you both process what happened. That way, you can both figure out what's going on with yourselves."

"But Dani," I protested, "I think I'm sure I-"

"You think," she interrupted, "but you don't know yet. When you know, it'll be a different story, but for now, you wait. It's gonna be okay Elliott, I promise." I wiped my eyes and nodded,

"O-Okay, thanks Dani. You really helped me out. I don't know what I would've done if I had to hold all that in." Dani laughed lightly.

"No prob, Elliott. Anytime you need to vent, my ears are always open." I chuckled lightly, letting out the smallest smile.

"Oh! Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"I promise I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me, buddy." That made me smile more. It was nice to know I had a friend I could trust.

"Thank you, really. Have a nice night, Dani." I heard her chuckle.

"Night, Starchild." And with that, the conversation was over. I went into the bathroom, washed my face, showered, and finally, put on my pajamas. My air mattress felt so empty that night. I guess once you know the feeling of having someone special lay on your bed, it's hard to forget it. I sighed and rested my head on my pillow, a single tear leaking down my left cheek. I didn't ever wanted to wake up from my sleep that night. In my dreams, I was famous, everybody loved me, and I didn't have to worry about what would happen at band practice tomorrow. Also, in my dreams, Kurt and I could kiss with no consequence, and we actually had a chance of being together.

The following evening, after a long day of classes and work, I arrived at Rachel, Santana, and Kurt's apartment building for band practice. I had been worrying about it all night long, my stomach turning every time the thought of seeing Kurt again popped into my mind. I walked up the steps of the building, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm myself. I had to walk, and of course it had to be freezing out on the day I didn't want to walk. I knocked on the door of their apartment, praying Kurt wasn't the one to open the door. I got my wish, but it was bittersweet. A guy who I had never seen before opened the door. He had tannish-colored skin and black hair. His eyes were hazel, more brown than green, and his skin looked smooth as silk. I blushed lightly, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh my god," I said, "I am so sorry. I must have the wrong apartment. I'll just be going." As I turned to leave, he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I stared at him, weirded out because not only was he touching me like he knew me, but he was smiling. He laughed.

"Don't go," he said, "I don't live here, the love of my life does." No. It can't be. He means Rachel, this is Rachel's boyfriend. "His name is Kurt." And there it was. "Is he who you're looking for?" I nodded quickly, making eye contact with the ground. I spoke timidly and quiet.

"I'm in his band..." The guy smiled.

"Well come inside then! They were almost going to start without you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I sighed to myself, frowning a little. I followed him to the living room, where he ran past me and sat on the couch, right next to Kurt. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Kurt and kiss his cheeks. Kurt giggled with delight.

"Blaine!" He giggled, "Not here, you silly boy!" They both laughed and nuzzled each others noses. I pouted watching them. They were so happy together, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit just perfectly when put together. Blaine looked at me.

"So Kurt," he said, "aren't you gonna introduce me to your band member here?" Kurt turned and looked at me, his smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh," he answered, his tone of voice filled with irritation, "that's just Elliott."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Blaine stood up from the couch, approached me, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elliott," he said. "My name is Blaine. I don't know if Kurt has talked much about me before."

"Are you kidding?" Laughed Dani. "Much is an understatement. He doesn't shut up about you and how beautiful your wedding's gonna be!" Everyone laughed along with Dani as Blaine blushed bright red.

"He never said anything like that to me before," I mumbled to myself. Dani glanced at me, her laugh fading slowly. I assumed she heard what I said.

"Are you ok?" She mouthed to me. I shook my head a little.

"I don't know," I mouthed back to her. She frowned, but before we could talk more, Santana pulled her into the other room with Rachel. I looked over at Kurt, who was filing his pinkie nail with precision and focus. I smiled a little when I saw this. He was just too cute to resist. I walked over to him, I gulped when he raised his eyes to look at me.

"Can I help you?" He said coldly.

"C-Can I sit next to you?" I stuttered nervously. Kurt shrugged, fixing his eyes back on his nails.

"I don't see why not." I sat timidly next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you," I blurted out in anxiety.

"And what is it you would like to talk about, Elliott?" I bit my bottom lip in hesitation. I knew Dani told me not to bring up the kiss, but she didn't tell me not to bring up last night.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about last night. I figured we needed to discuss-"

"There is nothing to discuss, Elliott," replied Kurt, sharp as a knife. "because last night never happened." I gasped soft and quick.

"But, I thought we had fun..."

"You giving me carbs when I'm on a diet, that's fun?" My lip quivered.

"I-I didn't know you were on a d-"

"It doesn't matter," Interrupted Kurt. "Last night is dead to me, and if you still want to be in this band, you will never speak of it again. Understand?" I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

"B-But...I-I thought you liked me...?" Kurt froze for a minute, then huffed.

"Elliott, what happened last night was only because you caught me off guard. It meant absolutely nothing." I could hear my heart cracking in my ears.

"I...I don't understand..." I was practically sobbing at that point. "Didn't you feel it? You had to have felt it..." I put my hand on Kurt's thigh, causing him to immediately slap my hand away.

"Don't touch me Elliott!" Kurt stood up. "I don't know what you supposedly felt, but I felt nothing." Kurt began to walk away. I reached my hand out towards him, tears dripping from my eyes.

"Kurt, please, wait!" Kurt sighed impatiently.

"Elliott," he said, his back facing me, "I'm in love with Blaine. That kiss..." He stopped for a second, his voice sounding shaky to me, then he continued. "That kiss was nothing, Elliott. Don't ever, ever, do it again." I didn't what to say, what to feel, what to think! Out of pathetic desperation, I grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Kurt," I said, "Please, please listen to me! Lemme tell you how I feel..." Kurt tried to yank his arm away.

"No!" He shouted. "We can't Elliott! Just stop!" I pulled Kurt into an unwanted hug, gently rubbing his back, tears leaking down my cheeks. I just wanted to feel that euphoria again, that bliss. I couldn't have been the only one who felt it...I just couldn't have. As Kurt attempted to push me away, I nuzzled his cheek lovingly, causing him to stop. I felt his cheeks get warm with blush. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his disgust with me as he pushed me off. However, to my surprise, he didn't push me off. He simply froze in shock. I opened my teary eyes to look at Kurt, who was red as a cherry. I nuzzled his neck gently.

"Kurt," I whispered in a light sob, "please..." Kurt's heart began to beat fast, I could feel it pounding through his chest. He pushed me off angrily, with surprising strength.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted, panting. I was frightened by his strength and the fact that he raised his voice at me. "You're so pathetic!" Hearing that made me wince. Blaine ran in after hearing Kurt's shouting. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Angel, are you ok?" From where I was sitting, it looked like Kurt had tears building in his eyes, but maybe that was just the light.

"Please," Kurt answered, "just hold me." Blaine wrapped his arms tight around Kurt and kissed his cheek. As he rubbed Kurt's back, he scowled at me.

"What did you do to him?" I wiped my eyes, my eyebrows lowered and a frown upon my face.

"I did nothing." I replied. "It's what he did to me."

"Kurt would never do anything to hurt anyone." I scoffed.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Blaine looked furious.

"You got a problem with Kurt?" He raised his voice.

"Blaine," said Kurt, "babe, please. It's okay. I'm not hurt."

"I am..." I mumbled to myself.

"It's not okay, Kurt," said Blaine. "I won't have anyone else bullying you." I chuckled a little.

"Bullying?"

"Yeah!" Blaine let go of Kurt and moved closer to me. "That's what you are, a bully!" I stood up from the couch and looked down on Blaine, who gulped when he realized how much taller I was than him.

"I'm not the one screaming at people." Blaine snarled at me in anger.

"Leave Kurt alone or I swear I'll-"  
"You'll what?" I interrupted, moving my face closer to intimidate him, our foreheads touching. "You gonna hit me? I'm not afraid of you. I did nothing wrong, so you can't touch-" Blaine punched me in the jaw before I could finish. Kurt gasped.

"Blaine!" Rachel, Santana, and Dani gasped as well, Dani running over to me to help me up. Blaine went to kick me while I was down, but Kurt grabbed his arm. "Blaine, baby, please don't hurt him anymore!"

"But he made you cry! I saw your tears, I don't want anyone making tears fall down from your beautiful face and getting away with it. No one hurts you while I'm here." Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek to calm him down.

"You're my hero, Blaine." Said Kurt. "But, I'm okay, I promise. Don't hurt Elliott anymore..." He looked down at me. "He's hurt enough..." Blaine hugged Kurt tight and carried him into the other room. Dani helped me to my feet and wiped the blood that had leaked down my chin.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," I answered, "not really. I feel played..." In truth, at that moment I felt more angry than I did heartbroken. I couldn't believe I had thought...I sighed.

"Hey," said Dani, "it's gonna be alright, I promise." She gently dabbed my bottom lip, which was swollen from the punch. I smiled a little, but I didn't really believe her. She and Santana took me into the bathroom to clean me up.

"I didn't think Blaine had it in him," said Santana. "He's such a softy." Dani applied some disinfectant to my lip.

"People will do anything to protect the one they love," she said, looking at Santana smiling. Santana blushed and smiled back, then looked at me.

"Elliott," she said, "what happened to make Kurt and Blaine explode on you like that?" I looked down and sighed deeply.

"I guess I just said the wrong thing..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I explained everything that happened to Santana and Dani, Dani being the one that knew most of the story already. After hearing everything, Santana was upset that Dani didn't tell her that I had kissed Kurt, and also that I didn't tell her first.

"I thought we were all friends here!" She said, as she threw her hands up and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Santana," I said, "The only reason Dani didn't tell you was because I told her not to. I thought that you'd be mad at me if you knew." Santana sighed and hugged me and Dani tight.

"I forgive you both," she said. "What are we gonna do about this Kurt and Blaine business?" It was my turn to sigh now. It was clear that Blaine didn't like me. He thought I was a bully to Kurt, when in reality, I'd never intend to hurt Kurt. I wanted to do the exact opposite. Although, if Blaine ever found out my feelings for Kurt, he'd hate me even more. It seemed like I just couldn't win in this situation.

"I think I know what to do," I said uncertainly. Santana and Dani looked at me with doubt.

"Are you sure about that?" Said Dani.

"Yeah," added Santana, "cause it looks like your last plan didn't work out so well." I shrugged. They were right to be skeptical. I didn't blame them.

"I know, I know," I said, "but I really think I know what to do. I should just act like I have no affection towards Kurt at all. That way, Blaine won't be suspicious of Kurt or me."

"Sounds reasonable," said Santana, "but what are you going to do about Blaine thinking you're a bully?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I don't know what I can do for that..."

"Just prove you're not," said Dani, "It's not rocket science."

"Well duh," I replied, "but how?" Dani smiled.

"By being yourself. You're an awesome guy, Elliott! Blaine will see that he misjudged you super quickly." I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Dani, you're the best."

"I don't mean to interrupt," said Santana, "but we have a band rehearsal to start. Rachel's gonna flip her lid if we're not in the other room in like 5 seconds." Dani and I laughed as we all exited the bathroom, heading to the other room. We walked in and I observed what everyone was doing. Rachel was warming up her voice, Santana began to apply lip gloss to her already perfect-looking lips, Blaine was sitting at the piano, and next to him was Kurt, who rose to his feet as he saw us walk in.

"I have an absolutely amazing announcement!" He said giddily. "Not only has Blaine, my lovely fiance, come to stay with us for the next week, but I have also heard from the manager at the Hard Rock Cafe on Broadway!" Everyone held their breath in excitement as Kurt continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our first real gig!" The girls squealed with excitement and I was just speechless. This was really the breakthrough I was hoping for. I could cross off performing on Broadway off my list, and hopefully, a record producer, or a movie director, or a Broadway show producer would see me and I would become a real and true superstar! I hopped up and down excitedly hand in hand with Rachel, laughing as she squealed,"We're going to Hard Rock!" over and over again. Kurt laughed and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Okay, okay, everyone pay attention!" He said, calling everyone's attention back. "The gig is Friday night, so we have tomorrow and Thursday evening to practice. These practices will be mandatory, so I expect everyone," Kurt pointed at Dani and I as he said that, "to be here on time and warmed up." Dani and I nodded. "Good," responded Kurt to our nods. "Now, I've set up a position for everyone, so listen up for your positions." I brightened up in anticipation as Kurt read the roles to everyone. I couldn't wait to find out what position I was gonna be in. "Dani, you'll obviously be the guitarist and I'll make sure you get a guitar solo and an acoustic song for the gig." Every clapped for Dani. She was smiling and looking at Santana, who gave her a thumbs up. "Rachel, you and I will be singing lead vocals for the majority of the songs, again, obviously." Rachel hugged Kurt tight as everyone applauded them. "Santana, I'm thinking you will sing lead vocals for a couple songs with Rachel, as a little girl power thing. Also, considering you are a much better dancer than me, I will have you be the choreographer for the band as well." Santana smiled with satisfaction.

"I think I'm going to enjoy whipping all of you into shape." I laughed. I thought almost everything that came out of Santana's mouth was hilariously fierce.

"Okay then," said Kurt as he checked off everyone's names on a large notepad, "now that everyone has their positions-"

"Wait," I interrupted, raising my hand awkwardly like I was in an English class, "I didn't get a position." Kurt laughed theatrically, not sounding sincere at all.

"Oh! I am so sorry! How could I forget you, Elliott?"

"Um..." I answered, "I don't know..."

"It was rhetorical question, but okay." Kurt flipped through the pages of his notepad, humming to himself.

"Here you are! I found the perfect position for you, Elliott. I knew it was perfect for someone with your talents." I gasped as I smiled bright.

"Really?!" Kurt nodded.

"Mmhmm! You will have the honor of being our background vocals." My smile faded.

"B-Background vocals? As in, in the back?" Kurt nodded yet again.

"Yup, background vocals. We're gonna need them. Oh, also I was thinking you could do costumes and makeup. I'm gonna need at least 10 sketches of those by tomorrow so I approve a look and give you time to make the costumes by Friday." I was flabbergasted. I wanted to be in the spotlight, not in the darkness. How was I ever gonna get my chance to shine just being backup vocals. No one ever remembers the names of the backup singers! Maybe this was a sign that I was never meant to be a famous singer after all...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Background vocals, Elpha!" I said in frustration as I stacked inventory boxes. "He made me the backup singer!" I had only been working at Broadway Bottoms for a short time, and already Elpha and I were becoming close friends. She was someone I could tell everything to, she understood what I was going through, saw the world the way I did, and even though she was still a teenager, she had this strange wisdom about her. Not to mention that she was someone who fully supported my dream of stardom, which was really hard to find back home in Paramus. Elpha chuckled a little as she twirled her fingers around in her red hair.

"Aren't you being a little bit of a diva? I mean, if I were you, I'd be glad that I still get to sing. He could've made you the band custodian if he really wanted to!"

"I guess," I said sighing. "I don't know. I just don't feel like my full potential is being used. I mean, how can my dreams of being a star ever come true if I'm always standing in the background?"

"I get what you're saying, El," replied Elpha. "You've had this plan of stardom all your life and now this bozo shoves you in the background because he doesn't wanna share the limelight with anyone, especially someone who he knows has more talent than he does.. It isn't fair."

"I wouldn't say bozo..."

"I would! From what you're telling me, this guy is stupid as hell! I mean, you kissed him and he gets his fiance to beat you up? I'd be like, 'dammmmmmn! Thank you so much, man. Like seriously, thank you." I blushed red.

"Oh stop it," I said, "You're just flattering me now." Elpha giggled.

"But seriously, do you want my advice?" I nodded.

"Please! I'd appreciate it." Elpha hopped down from the counter she was sitting on and stood standing tall, or as tall she could, in front of me.

"You gotta look this chump in the eye, eyeball him real good and intimidating like, get me?" I chuckled. Her New York accent was absolutely adorable, so it was hard to take her seriously.

"I get you."

"Good," she continued. "You gotta stand up straight and look really confident and you gotta say, 'Look guy, I don't know who you think you are, but I do not deserve to be treated this way! I am Elliott Starbaby Gilbert and I refuse to let you make me the next Ringo Starr, when I know I am capable of being the next David Bowie!'" I raised my eyebrows at her and gave her a smirk.

"Starbaby? Really?" Elpha flipped her blood-red bangs out of her eye.

"Isn't that your stage name?" I laughed.

"Star_child_, honey. Starchild." Elpha blushed and laughed too.

"Oh sorry! That ruined my point, huh?" I smiled.

"Nah," I said, mimicking her accent, "I think I gotcha. I know how to handle this bozo now." We both laughed as Elpha punched my arm playfully.

"Don't make me fire you!" I pushed my glasses up and continued stacking my boxes. "Oh!" Said Elpha, stopping herself in the stockroom doorway. "I almost forgot. There's a guy I hired named Damian Elatio coming in a few. I need you to teach him the ropes because I'm lazy." I grunted.

"Ugh, seriously Elphie?"

"Don't be like that El," she answered. "This guy's cool! Trust me, I wouldn't of hired him if he wasn't. Besides, you should be grateful. I hired him to help you with things around here." I smiled.

"Aww, Elphie, you do care." She giggled.

"Be nice, okay? Make sure you teach him everything he needs to know!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said smiling, "I'll be a sweetheart!" Elpha laughed and walked out, calling

"Don't forget to lock up after closing time!" I giggled as I placed the fabrics in their proper place. I sang show tunes to myself as I performed the other duties my job required, like taking count of everything that was in the stockroom, sewing fake diamond buttons onto jeans, and finally, stitching up tears on old sweaters, making them new again for the holidays. I pushed my glasses up and as I sewed, singing a new song I heard on the radio. It was called Real and True by a rapper named Future, Mr. Hudson, and Miley Cyrus. Normally, I'm not particularly fond of rap music, but I am in love with Miley Cyrus's voice. Almost as much as I loved Gaga's. Her voice was just so strong and powerful, kinda like mine. I sang the chorus, filled with passion, as I sewed the arm of a red cashmere sweater back onto it's shoulder.

_"When the sun dies, and the stars fade from view, our love will remain real and true. Through the distant, and cold depths of space-"_

_"The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true."_ I gasped and looked up to see a man standing in the doorway of the store. His hair was brown, spiked up slightly in the front, glistening like a diamond in the sunlight. He had chiseled adonis-like features, as if his face was perfectly sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His lips, magnificently pink and plump, like a freshly picked raspberry. His skin was sleek and smooth, not a blemish in sight, with a five o'clock shadow across his chin and upper lip. Everything about his appearance was just so compelling, but it was his eyes that stood out the most. They were a glorious cerulean blue color, like the water on a mediterranean beach. He was wearing a fashionable Northface fleece jacket and loose indigo ripped jeans.

"Oh shit," I thought, "He heard me singing." I blushed red as he walked over to me. The world felt like it was in slow motion as I watched him get closer and closer.

"Forgive me for interrupting you," he said, his voice not too deep or too high, it was absolutely perfect pitched, "but I heard my favorite song being sung and I couldn't help singing along." I fixed my glasses and stood up from the desk I was working on to shake his hand. "My name is Damian, Damian Elatio."

"Elliott Gilbert," I replied with a smile, "Nice to meet you. Welcome to the Broadway Bottoms team!" He smiled, his teeth white as freshly fallen snow.

"You've worked here a long time?" He asked. I laughed.

"Not really," I responded, "the owner's just a lazy bum." He looked at me shocked.

"You're really gonna insult the boss like that?!" He looked around frantically, searching if Elpha was in sight.

"Oh calm down, silly!" I said, nudging his shoulder with mine. "Elphie went home for the night. Besides, we're like BFF's." He took a sigh of relief.

"Geez, man," he said, "I thought you were gonna get me fired on my first day!" I laughed.

"I can already tell you're gonna be interesting. Now come this way." I took Damian into the other room and explained to him all things he'd be doing with me, like stocking, sewing, designing, and assisting customers.

"So, I have to do all these things with you?" He asked kind of nervously. That question, combined with his tone of voice made me irritated.

"What's wrong with me?" Damian blushed red and looked down awkwardly.

"Nothing...it's just you're..." He gulped, "You're..." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I said angrily, "I'm gay. I am so very sorry that offended you...or whatever...Don't worry, I'm not gonna hit on you or rape you or whatever it is that you think gay people do." Frustrated, I let my sketchpad fall out of my arms accidently. I grunted. "Of course!" As I reached down to pick it up, so did Damian. He looked up at me with a blush as red as an apple.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to be around you because you were gay..." Said Damian shly, "I was just nervous because you're just so beau-" He stopped short, staring at me hypnotically. I began to feel both embarrassed and awkward at the same time.

"I'm just what?" I said uncomfortably as I backed a little bit away from him.

"Y-You're so b-b-beau-...better at this job than I am. Yeah, it made me intimidated, that's all." I tilted my head a little in confusion, but just shrugged it off.

"Thanks, I guess?" Damian blushed and gave me my sketchpad.

"So um, are there a bunch of cool designs for clothes in there?" I shrugged.

"Sort of. They're costume designs for the band that I'm in." Damian gasped.

"You're in a band? That's so cool!" I shrugged yet again.

"It's ok I guess," I replied sighing.

"I bet you're the lead singer! I heard your voice when I came in and it was amazing." I blushed and pushed my glasses up.

"That's kind of you to say, but I don't sing lead. I sing...background." It sickened me to say it. I practically vomited up the word. Damian chortled.

"Are you kidding? You must be kidding." I shook my head no. "Oh...Well um...I guess not everyone can make it in the big city, right?" I snapped out of my sadness immediately after hearing him say that. That sounded like I was defeated, like I was letting myself stay at the bottom. No way in hell was I going to tolerate the bottom when I knew I could reach the top. In that one moment, I knew I wasn't going to just take Elpha's advice, but I was going to do it to the very max. I had my epiphany, and I was not going to disregard it. I hugged Damian tight and laughed.

"No!" I said laughing, so filled with joy. "I can make it in the big city! I was not meant for the background vocals and you just helped me get my confidence back!" I laughed and spun Damian around as I hugged him. "Thank you so much, Damian!" Damian patted my back.

"You're welcome," he said, "Now, please let go of me. I can't breathe!"

"Oops!" I said, giggling as I released him from my embrace. "Sorry." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I know what I need to do!" I grabbed my satchel and tossed the keys at Damian, who flinched as the keys landed in his palms. "Lock up when you leave! I gotta prepare myself!" Damian stood confused as I ran towards the door, full of excitement. I stopped myself before I completely exited the store. I ran back over to Damian, who was still frozen in confusion, processing what just happened. I chuckled and kissed his cheek quick. "Thanks again for your help." I ran out of the store before he could speak and skipped all the way back to my apartment. I got my confidence back and I was ready to put my plan back into action. This background vocals thing was just going to be a bad dream once I was through with Kurt. And this time, I wasn't going to be so nice. It was time for Starchild to throw his first diva tantrum.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I strutted into Kurt's apartment, chin up with confidence, my shaded eyes focused straight ahead. I was wearing a glittery and glamorous black jacket with spikes on the shoulders, tight black sparkly jeggings, and high heeled tall silver boots. My hands were covered by fingerless fishnet gloves and underneath my shades I had heavy black eyeliner on and cherry-flavored lip gloss coated my lips. Kurt was sitting on the piano, giggling and laughing with Blaine as he played a few notes. Santana and Dani were sitting on the couch, discussing a television show they had seen the night before. And Rachel, well, I wasn't exactly sure what Rachel was doing, but I assumed it was some sort of mouth exercise that she was doing in small compact mirror. I stopped in front of Kurt, put my left hand on my hip, and threw my sketchpad into his lap.

"Here's your sketches," I said. "I hope they are sufficient enough for your high taste." I looked at my nails, to observe if throwing the sketchpad caused a chip in my newly painted black polish. Kurt stood up as he flipped through my sketches.

"Thank you Elliott," he said as he scanned a few of my drawings, "They're all very...unique. I'm sure I'll have a tough time picking just one." I rolled my eyes and took my shades off dramatically with my right hand, giving Kurt a fierce scowl as I did so, my eyebrows lowered and my lips pouting just so, as not to appear sad, but angry in a sexy sort of way.

"Listen Hummel," I said with a very powerful tone, "we need to talk." Kurt's eyebrows raised and his eyes bugged out. He blinked a few times in astonishment.

"Excusez-moi?" I flipped a stray piece of ungelled hair out of my face and continued to give Kurt a stern face.

"You've made a serious mistake and now, I need you to correct that little mistake." Blaine's jaw was widened in shock.

"And what mistake would that be?" Answered Kurt, looking me in my eyes.

"This is it, Elliott," I thought to myself, "Just like you rehearsed back at the apartment."

"Elliott 'Starchild' Gilbert was not meant to sing background vocals. I was born to shine like a star on the stage and I will not allow you to douse my flame by making me the Ringo Starr of the band." Blaine stood up and moved closer to Kurt and I.

"Whoa," He said, "You can't just-" I put my left hand up to block Blaine's face from my view.

"Zip it, Mr. Rogers!" I interrupted his interruption. "I'm not done." Kurt gasped at my actions and was scowling at me now. "I refuse to be backup just because you're afraid I'm going to upstage you." I stopped my divaness for a moment to speak reasonably. I read in a book somewhere that in order to make a persuasive argument, it was important to apply logic and rationality to your point. I put my reading glasses on really quick to put myself back to Kurt's level and began to make my case. "Because that's not true. Just because I have a vocal range of five octaves and can sing in the style of piercing falsetto," Kurt gulped, "doesn't mean you are not a fantastic performer. I enjoy your voice and I'm sure the audience will too. We're both superior musicians. However," I took my glasses off dramatically and went back to scowling at Kurt, "there can only be one." Kurt and I stared each other down angrily for a few minutes, and I'm pretty sure we could've went on like that for much longer, until Rachel said,

"Kurt, I agree with Elliott." Kurt's eyes practically popped out of his head and he turned and looked at Rachel, his face a mixture of complete betrayal and shock.

"What?!" Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"I mean," she said, "I agree that him being placed as background vocals was a horrible waste of his unique talent."

"Plus, his showmanship will draw in our audiences' attention." Dani added. Kurt looked at Santana.

"You feel this way too?" Everyone looked at Santana, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Yes, I do. Elliott's awesome and I was actually going to ask you about why you made him background in the first place, but I didn't anyone would agree with me, since no one objected to it. Now quit staring at me! It's making me uncomfortable." Kurt looked at everyone, then sighed with defeat.

"Okay Elliott," he said, bitterness and defeat filled his tone, "you can have one solo song. ONE! And...you don't have to sing background. Your voice is too deep anyway." I smirked at Kurt and moved back from him.

"Thank you," I said, "Now was that so hard?" Kurt turned away from me in a huff.

"Dani and I will take backup Kurt," said Santana, "You don't have to be pissed." Kurt grunted.

"Elliott listen," he said, "you need to remember that this is my band. Not yours. So I don't want you hogging my-, I mean, the spotlight. Give everyone a chance to shine!" I nodded.

"Naturally," I said smiling, "I just wanted a chance to shine too." Kurt sighed and looked up at me. He looked angry at first, but then looked...stunned. He put his hand on my cheek, which brightened up red as soon as he did. He half-smiled.

"You act like a diva," he said softly so that only I could hear, "but I know you're just a teddy bear underneath." I blushed more, which made him giggle. "Look, I'm sorry I was being so mean to you. I just didn't want to arouse any suspicion or questions about what we did that night."

"It was just a k-" He put his index finger on my lips before I could finish.

"Shh!" He said. "I don't want Blaine to know, he can never find out about that! He'd leave me..." I sighed as I moved his finger.

"My lips are sealed." Kurt smiled. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, then pulled Kurt to the corner of the room. "But you know," I said, gently rubbing Kurt's arms, "If you ever change your mind about this whole "marriage" thing..."

"Oh Elliott stop," said Kurt, "don't say things like that, I'm very happy." I nodded.

"I know, I know," I responded, "All I'm saying is that if you ever get tired of Mr. Rogers and are looking for a little more of a wild child..." I leaned in close to Kurt's ear and whispered, "I think I can make you hit five octaves." I moved away to see Kurt's face, which as red as a ripe strawberry. His eyes were practically popping out of his skull. I gave him a sexy smirk, winked, and walked over to Santana and Dani. As I moved further and further away from Kurt, I could hear him talking to Blaine.

"Hey," said Blaine, "what did Eliott say to you? Was he being mean to you?"

"N-No," Stuttered Kurt, "Not at all actually. He, um,...was just saying how glad he was that we're friends again."

"Friends?" Asked Blaine.

"What? Am I not allowed to have guy friends, but you can?"

"What?!" Answered Blaine, "No! I was asking, that's all."

"I hate you always being suspicious of me. Don't you know I love you?"

"Yes, but-"

"But?!" Their arguing became quieter as I got further away. I know I shouldn't have been happy to hear Kurt and his fiance arguing, but I was. The more problems they had, the closer Kurt got to me. And if this argument went bad, I'd have Kurt's perfect little face crying into my shoulder pads before I knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The following evening, I brought the costumes Kurt approved to the apartment. When I walked in, Santana, Dani, and Rachel were on the couch looking very sad.

"What's wrong girls?" I asked, laying the outfits on the armrest. Dani sighed.

"Kurt called the Hard Rock Cafe this morning to confirm our performance." I nodded.

"Yeah, and?" Santana stood up.

"Apparently, they never had a group called Pamela Lansbury listed to perform tonight." I gasped.

"What? How can that be?!" Santana shrugged.

"Ask his highness!" She gestured to Kurt, who was sitting in front of the piano, his face in his hands. I took a seat next to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Kurt," I said, "what happened?" Kurt lifted his head up and threw his hands on his lap in frustration.

"I called the Hard Rock about our performance. They said, 'I'm sorry, Pamela Lansbury isn't listed to perform tonight.' I was as shocked as you guys, so I asked to speak to the manager. He said that they had to make cuts, and since our band was not well known..."

"They cut us..." I said sadly. Kurt put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"I don't know what we're gonna do...this is all my fault. I got everyone's hopes up..."

"Kurt, don't say that." I said, patting his back soothingly. "It wasn't your fault they cut us."

"I think it's his fault,"mumbled Santana.

"Well, everyone but Santana thinks it isn't your fault." I hugged Kurt, rubbing his shoulder gently to calm him down.

"I just can't believe-"

"Kurt! Kurt I have great news!" Blaine came running in, wearing a drab sweater vest and tacky bowtie, as usual. Kurt looked at Blaine and lightly pushed me away from him.

"What's the news, baby?" Blaine smiled bright.

"Well, I know that your band has been having bad luck, so, I booked you a new debut gig tonight at Callbacks!" Kurt smiled and clapped with glee.

"Baby that's wonderful!" Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms and kissed him. Rachel bounced with excitement.

"OOOO! NYADA's premiere piano bar!" Rachel seemed to be the only one excited.

"Callbacks?" I thought. "That is not the place superstars reside." I looked almost as disappointed as I felt.

"Whoa, whoa," said Dani, "isn't that like a broadway hangout?"

"Well traditionally," answered Kurt, "but I'm sure the manager will let us come in and do whatever they want. It's Friday night, no one's gonna be strict." I was about to voice my opposition to this idea, but Santana beat me to it.

"No, we can NOT debut there. That is instant career suicide!" Kurt looked appalled at Santana's rejection, but I decided to jump in too. I wanted my voice to be heard and to back her up.

"Uh, yeah. Kurt, look, not to overstep, but I follow a lotta bands just starting out and it's kind of all about the launch. You know, getting music critics out to see you, and, that's a lot easier with the right venue." Kurt huffed.

"Come on! Callbacks is a real funky place! You know they got tons of history-"

"Yeah, but I can't think of a single band that started out there." Kurt puts his hands on his hips and looked at me with exasperation. "I mean, it's not like The Bitter End, or The Mercury Lounge."

"Yeah!" Chimed in Dani, "If people associate that place with showtunes, no one's gonna come out for..." She trailed off at the end, but Kurt picked it up for her.

"...our covers of Madonna's greatest hits? I disagree, Dani!" Dani moved back a little, taken aback by Kurt's sassiness.

"Ooohhh," I said uneasily, "so, we're back to the whole Madonna thing?"

"It was my first impulse!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I thought we were each promised our own choice of songs. "I don't understand why you guys are so upset! We have a gig tonight, shouldn't that be enough?" We all sighed, guilt tripping.

"Hey," I said, trying to change the subject, "Kurt, I brought the costumes you wanted."

"Oh no need," said Blaine, "I already made costumes for you all!" Kurt smiled bright.

"They're nice and colorful!" Kurt ran to a pile of multicolored clothing and passed out an outfit to each of us. I bit my bottom lip in disapproval. What if these colors brought more attention to my weight? I looked at Dani and Santana, who looked just as disappointed with their outfits as I was with mine.

"You can't be serious." I said, giving Kurt an unsatisfied look. Kurt frowned.

"Of course I'm serious!" Kurt huffed and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Don't get upset, Kurt," He said, "He just doesn't know what style is." It was my turn to huff now.

"Excuse me? I just don't think-"

"Well it doesn't matter what you think," interrupted Blaine, "You're not the leader, Kurt is."

"He should still be allowed to have a say, Blaine!" Sprang in Dani. "You're not even a part of this band!"

"Don't yell at him, Dani! Santana control your girlfriend!"

"You control your fiance!" Everyone began to yell at each other, it was chaos. Rachel leaned back in sadness, unable to say anything over the loud voices being thrown at each other. I couldn't take it anymore.

:"Everyone QUIET!" Everyone stared at me, frozen in place. I blushed. "Excuse me, but, yelling is not going to solve everyone's issues. Listen, I may not agree with everything that's going on, but like it or not, we have to do it. Kurt is our leader, he's the one that started the band. We wouldn't be here without him. So, I think we should respect his choices and, who knows, maybe this performance will be a success." Kurt half-smiled at me, but Blaine...he looked kind of angry. Dani sighed.

"Elliott's right," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," said Santana, "but he better be right about this being a success. Or I swear I'll hurt you." Kurt gulped.

"Don't worry," said Blaine, "I'm sure it will be. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine moved away from Kurt and walked into the bedroom.

"Hmmm," I thought, "what's up with Blaine? He seemed upset that we weren't fighting anymore." While everyone was busy getting ready for the gig, I quietly moved to the bedroom door. I wanted to know what he was up to, and if it got in my way, there's no chance I'd let it happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I crept up to the bedroom door, making sure no one saw me. I rested my back against the side wall next to the bedroom, placing my ear near the doorway.

"You don't know how much I miss you, baby. I just want you to be around all the time." I gasped and covered my mouth in shock.

"Is Blaine cheating on Kurt?" I thought. As horrible as I felt for Kurt, I was kind of...elated. I know that's horrible to say, but, if Blaine's out of the way, Kurt and I could be together. I listened in to see if I could find out who he was talking to. I'd need a name before I went accusing Blaine. Even though I didn't particularly enjoy his company, I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I wish there was a way we could be around each other more often, Kurt."

"Huh?" I thought. "I didn't see Kurt go into the bedroom." I poked my head just a tiny bit in the doorway, peering in to get some answers. My eyes practically popped out of my head in reaction to what I saw. Blaine had a blue Kurt puppet on his hand, talking to it as if it was the real thing. "What the hell?" Then it got weirder.

"I feel the same, babe." Blaine imitated Kurt's voice, having the puppet caress his cheek in comfort.

"But you're too busy with your stupid cover band to come and visit me...You stopped calling me, and I thought when you texted me to come here that night, I thought it meant we'd be spending time together."

"Oh please forgive me, Blaine," said the Kurt puppet, "You're right, the band is stupid. I hate it! I'd rather be with you, nonstop." Blaine smiled.

"This is really creepy," I thought to myself. As much as I wanted to pull away, I just couldn't get enough of Blaine's insanity. I didn't know whether to laugh and youtube this as soon as possible, or call a psychiatric ward.

"I tried to help you, angel," said Blaine, "but then Elliott hand to bring back the peace. He makes me so angry. Besides, I've seen the way you look at him..." Blaine turned away from the puppet, who moved his face back to look in its...eyes?

"Don't say those things, Blaine. You're the only one for me. Elliott is a nobody. Plus, his body isn't half as good as yours." I chuckled.

"He wishes," I thought.

"Oh Blaine, please help me. They don't listen to me or appreciate me like you do. None of them sing as good as you either, especially Elliott." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Kurt," said Blaine, caressing the puppet's...cheek? "I won't let this drive a wedge between us." The Kurt puppet nodded and Blaine hugged it tight.

"Oh please kiss it," I thought, "That'd be hilarious." Suddenly, Blaine stood up and shoved the puppet under the bed. "Oh no oh no!" I ran as fast as I could away from the bedroom door and quickly sat down in the recliner I was sitting in before. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Dani turned and looked at me.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Dani.

"Who me?" I asked, "Oh! I was in the bathroom." Dani nodded.

"You better get your outfit on. We're leaving now." She picked up her guitar. "Kurt will kill you if you're not ready." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not scared. Don't worry, I'll put it on right now." I took off my long-sleeve gray and black top and put on the bright red short-sleeve shirt, with the purple jacket on top. "Turn away please." Dani chuckled and faced the opposite direction as I, reluctantly, put on my yellow pants. "You can look now." Dani smiled.

"Now you've got an outfit as colorful as your personality!" I laughed.

"I guess so!" I grabbed my satchel and followed her and the rest of Pamela Lansbury out the door. We all crammed into Kurt's car.

"Everybody buckled?" Asked Kurt as he started the car.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison. Kurt smiled in the rearview mirror and drove off. It took about five minutes to get to Callbacks. We parked in the "reserved parking", which consisted of a tiny garage with a broken automatic door that needed to be lifted up manually. Not to mention that the space was also in the back of NYADA, along with the school's dumpsters.

"If I see a rat, I'll kill you Hummel," said Santana as she got out of Kurt's car.

"Oh please, Santana," replied Kurt as he got out, "We won't see a rat. Now come on." We all followed Kurt into the building and into our "dressing room", which kind of looked like a broom closet with a mirror in it. "Okay is everyone ready?!" Kurt went around to each of us asking, "Everything ok? You ready?" We all answered yes, but suddenly Kurt froze and gasped dramatically. "Where's Blaine?! Anyone seen Blaine?!" Kurt ran around in circles, hectically searching for his fiance. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my blue shoes.

"Kurt," said Rachel, "why don't you go call Blaine and we'll go see the turnout for our performance?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay, that's a good idea. I'll join you guys in a bit." Kurt stayed in the dressing room as we all went backstage.

"I hope Blaine shows up..."Said Rachel glumly. "Kurt really needs his support, they've been having some issues lately.

"Issues?" I asked.

"Yeah...Blaine can be the_ tiniest_ bit controlling." I chuckled.

"I bet he's a real puppet master."

"Exactly! But, don't tell him I said that." I laughed with Rachel.

"Don't worry," I said, moving the curtain back to see the audience, "we don't really ta..."

"Elliott, what's wrong?" I turned Rachel's head to face the audience, except, there wasn't an audience. "Nobody? Nobody showed up?" I pointed to a booth in the corner of the venue. There was an elderly man seated, carrying a dvd set of Murder She Wrote.

"There's that guy," I said, "but I get the feeling he's not here for us." Rachel and I frowned.

"I have to tell Kurt."

"But he'll be so disappointed, Rachel!" I sighed in frustration, running my fingers through my hair. "I knew this was going to be a disaster. I knew it as soon as he said it was going to be at Callbacks." Rachel patted my back in comfort.

"It'll be okay, Elliott. Don't freak out. I'll go get Kurt and maybe more people will show?" I looked down.

"I don't think anyone else is gonna show, Rachel..." I was a mixture of anger and disappointment. This was all Kurt's fault! If he had only listened to us, there would be no reason for this disappointment...Now our band will always be remembered as that one that nobody but an old fart showed up to...if we're remembered that is...I should've been more assertive. We performed two songs that night, the elderly man not looking up once. The band was so melancholy after that...It felt like I just kissed my dreams goodbye...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I walked into Broadway Bottoms the next day dragging my satchel behind me. I didn't even bother to fix my bedhead or put in my contacts that morning. I tossed my satchel onto the counter and sat down at the sewing machine in the back of the store.

"Good morning, Sunshine," said Elpha sarcastically. She had on a black Pink sweatshirt and a pair of galaxy leggings. "Everything okay?" I rested my head on the desk in front of me.

"No," I groaned, "My dreams are ruined." Damian came out of the stockroom, carrying two spindles of thread.

"What's this about dreams being ruined?" I looked at him. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a pair of indigo skinny jeans. He sat down next to me and waited patiently for me to talk to him. I sighed.

"Last night, the band I'm in had our first gig." Elpha and Damian gasped and smiled.

"Wow!" Said Elpha brightly. "How was it?! Did you have fun? I bet you had a huge turnout!" I groaned in sadness.

"No, that's the thing! Only one guy showed up, and he wasn't even there to see us! It was terrible..." I hid my face in my arms out of shame. Damian patted my back gently.

"There there Elliott, it'll be alright."

"No it won't!" I said as I dug my face further into my arms. "My dream of stardom is over...I should just accept it now..."

"Hey!" Elpha hopped over the counter and walked over to me, lifting me up by my hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Elpha my hair!"

"Hush you! Now I can't believe what is coming out of your mouth! Now I don't know if you were listening to me when I told you before, but you cannot be so easy to give up! You are Elliott Gilbert and should not be sitting here moping! So no one showed up to your first gig, so what?! Practice makes perfect! I bet your next gig will be even better!" I looked up at her and smiled a little.

"You're so funny, Elpha, even when you're angry. No can you please let go of my hair?" Elpha let go of her grip on my hair and crossed her arms.

"She's right though, Elliott," said Damian. "You shouldn't give up right away. After all, you're the most talented singer I know. More people will come, probably just for you." Damian and I giggled as I blushed.

"Thanks Damian." Elpha pulled Damian and I into a big hug.

"Alright you two, get back to work!" We all laughed and headed into the stockroom to take inventory.

"You know," I said to Damian, "next time my band has a gig, I'd like for you to be there." Damian blushed.

"Me?" I smirked at him.

"Do you not wanna come and support me?"

"Oh no no! Of course I would!" I chuckled.

"Good! I could really use the support." Damian smiled and I smiled back. Damian was such a great friend. As I was sewing together some rips on a pair of jeans, he tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his hands were trembling slightly.

"Are you okay, Damian?" He nodded quickly, then gulped.

"I-I'm fine. I was just w-wondering if maybe...that is, if you're not too busy...maybe we co-" Suddenly, my phone buzzed loudly.

"Oh! One sec!" I took out my phone from my pocket and slid the screen to unlock it. "Oh my gosh!" I said as I stood up in surprise. "There's an emergency meeting going on in 15 minutes for Pamela Lansbury!"

"Pamela who?" I chuckled.

"That's the band's name. Look, I am really sorry, but I have to go right now. This meeting sounds important. We'll talk later, ok?"

"B-But I-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Elpha walked in with her arms crossed.

"Elpha, I am so very sorry, but I have an emergency meeting for my band in 13 minutes and I need to be there. It says 'all members must attend' in all caps." Elpha raised her eyebrow at me. I gave her the saddest puppy eyes I could give, pouting innocently. "Pwease?" Elpha grunted.

"Curse your cuteness! Fine! Go!" I smiled and hugged her quick.

"Thank you so much, Elphie!" I ran out of Broadway Bottoms and hurried on my way to Kurt's apartment.

When I got to the apartment, Dani and Santana were sitting on the couch. I opened my mouth to ask them what happened, but before I could say anything, Santana said,

"We don't know either." I shrugged and took a seat on the recliner next to the couch.

"I think he called us all together to blame us for no one showing up," said Dani. "After all, nothing is his fault."

"Oh don't be like that Dani," I said, "Besides, if he tried that, I'd blame him."

"I know we don't know why Kurt called this meeting," said Rachel as she walked into the room. "It's probably to retire the band, but we can't rub it in and say 'I told you so'." She took the empty seat next to me. I guess her statement was directed mainly at me. "That would be devastating."

"Well, I wouldn't do that," I lied. To be honest, I kind of wanted to say "I told you so" to Kurt at Callbacks, but I figured it'd be better not to. I was already on his and Blaine's bad side and I didn't need to dig my grave deeper. "And I'm not gonna let Kurt disband Pamela Lansbury." When I said that, everyone's eyes glanced at me. Rachel bit her bottom lip a little. Were they thinking that I meant to takeover the band? I had to clarify. "Look, I may not agree with all his decisions, but he is our leader, and he's an artist, and artists should be allowed to fail." I think that was the first time I actually accepted that fact. Not just when referring to Kurt, but to me. I was an artist too, and, I needed to accept that there will not be an easy road to fame and that failure was natural. Rachel nodded and smiled at me. I smiled a little too. It felt like a weight of stress was lifted off of me after realizing that.

"Who says we failed?" I turned and saw Kurt. I squinted a little so I could see him better, given the fact that I had not put my contacts that morning and just took my glasses off to look more attractive. "Croughnuts anyone?" He placed a pink box on the coffee table in front of us. Everyone looked so confused as to why Kurt was so happy. "Oh this?" He continued. "No big deal. Just a little token from the booking agency of the Williamsburg Music Hall." My mouth opened and head turned slightly in disbelief. Was this going where I thought it was going? "Which is the location of our second gig!" It was going exactly where I thought it was going!

"What?!" Said Rachel laughing brightly. "Are you serious?!" She and I smiled at each other. I looked at Kurt with excitement and shock painted on my face.

"How?!" Kurt talked fast as he explained.

"Okay true, we only had one audience member at our last show, but it happened to be the right audience member because not only was he a devoted Angela Lansbury fan, but he also liked what he saw, made a secret bootleg, and passed it along to his nephew who works at-"

"The Williamsburg Music Hall!" Kurt and I finished together. I continued on from where he left off. "Which also just happens to be-"

"One of the hottest venues in Brooklyn!" Santana chimed in. "Good work, fearless leader."

"Well, it wasn't just me, it was also a lotta luck, and you guys. Because you know, whether Pamela Lansbury implodes or explodes, I really have to thank you guys for sticking by me." Rachel looked so touched by Kurt's words, but I think Santana, Dani, and I were too focused on our excitement about the next gig to be deeply touched.

"Hey," said Santana, "what happened to Blaine? He wasn't at the gig and I haven't seen him since." Kurt sighed.

"Well, Blaine and I had a disagreement and unfortunately, he decided to go back home to Lima for the weekend. He said he needed space or something."

"I'm sorry Kurt," said Rachel.

"That's okay," replied Kurt, "It's only for the weekend. He'll be back in time for our next gig."

"Well, why don't we have a celebration?" Rachel said enthusiastically. "It'll be fun! Plus, with the holidays coming in a two weeks, we can make it an early holiday party!" I laughed.

"That sounds like an amazing idea! I think we all could use a good party."

"Oh! And we could do a secret santa too!" Dani chimed in happily. "I love the holidays!" We all laughed together.

"Then I guess it's settled!" Kurt exclaimed. "We'll have a christmas/holiday party this Saturday! Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Great! I'll see you guys there! Meeting adjourned!" As we all stood up and grabbed our things to go, a loud knock on the door stopped us. A delivery man walked into the apartment carrying a large box.

"Package for Kurt Hummel." Kurt took the box from the delivery man.

"Thanks, have a good day!" The delivery man left the apartment and Kurt rested the box on the coffee table. "Oh it's from Blaine!" Kurt read aloud the card that came with the package. "He says 'Sorry for arguing with you so much, here's my apology gift to you. I also left something in there for your band members. Lots of love, Blaine.' Awww! He's so sweet!" Kurt opened the box and we all crowded around it to see what was inside.

"Okay, that is creepy as hell," said Santana as she peered into the box. It was full of multicolored puppets, each one resembling a different member of the band.

"Is there one for each of us?" Asked Rachel, a slight detection of concern in her voice. Kurt reached into the box and handed each of us our puppet.

"It's the thought that counts." He said. When Kurt slipped on his puppet, I recognized it immediately. It was the same puppet I saw Blaine talking to in the bedroom. I looked down at my puppet. It was green, with my same blue eyes and dark hair. It had on a tiny version of my black vest and long sleeve gray shirt. I slipped my hand into it and felt something inside. I took out my hand and found a crumpled up note. I unfolded the note and read what was written on it.

"Elliott, I know it's you reading this because I specifically shoved it in your puppet. I made gifts for you and the rest of Kurt's bandmates as a symbol of your place. You are nothing but a simple puppet that can be manipulated to do what I want you to, and then discard you when you're no longer needed. If you try to do anything to ruin Kurt's dream, or our marriage, I can assure you there will be consequence. I may not be with all of you now, but you should know, that I have eyes and ears everywhere." I huffed, crumpled up the note, and tossed it into the garbage. I examined my puppet once again and chuckled.

"I'm not scared of you, Blaine," I said to my puppet. "You may have everyone else on your strings," I made my puppet say, "but this puppet has no master."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Saturday evening, one hour before Kurt's holiday party started. I was running around frantically.

"Where are they?!" I said as I dug through a pile of shoes in the back of my closet. For some reason, I couldn't find my black leather Michael Kors boots that I had gotten for Christmas the year before. They would have been the perfect addition to my outfit! I was wearing black sparkly tight lycra pants that looked like they were sewn together in the crotch area. I also had on a black long sleeve that exposed my chest in a v-neck, necklaces draped over it. I gelled my hair so that I had bangs that fell over the right side of my face. I had on black fingerless gloves to match my glittery nail polish. I shadowed my eyes with a dark smoky eyes color and had heavy black eyeliner, which also contained lots of glitter. Last but not least, I had on a sparkly red velvet santa hat that read "naughty boy" along the white rim in red stitching. I figured I needed something festive thrown in there.

"Where are those stupid boots?!" Shoes were flying through the air as I desperately searched for my boots. "Ah ha!" At least I had found the last piece of my fabulous puzzle. I slipped them on and danced to the mirror, admiring my fierce outfit. I smiled and applied lip gloss, thinking as I did so. Blaine wasn't going to be at this party...this could finally be my chance to get Kurt on my side.

"Wait," I thought to myself, "you can't just approach him and practically beg him to date you. That's so not you and it's amazingly desperate. Hmmm..." A lightbulb went off in my head. "A little jealously never hurt anyone." I took out my cellphone and dialed.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other line.

"Hey there Damian," I said. "I have a proposal for you." I could hear Damian gulp on the other line.

"What kind of proposal?"

"Well," I said, tossing my bangs back and forth with my fingers, "my bandmates are having a holiday party tonight and I want you to go with me."

"M-Me?" Said Damian. "Yeah! That'd be fun!" I smiled.

"Great! Be at 5506 West 40th Street in 5 minutes to pick me up!"

"5 minutes?! But that doesn-"

"Awesome! See you in a bit!" I hung up and reached into my pocket for my breath spray.

"Damian is perfect," I thought as I freshened my breath. "He has just the right amount of attractiveness to make Kurt jealous. Once he sees me with Damian, he'll be green with envy!" I giggled. And heard my callbox buzz. I pushed the talk button.

"Damian?"

"Yes," He replied, "It's me. Should I come up? Or..."

"I'll be down there in two seconds!" I grabbed my coat and skipped down the stairs of the apartment building. Damian was waiting for me outside. He had on a warm dark green coat with a furry hood and gray mittens. His baggy jeans had been replaced with fancy suit pants. His beige scarf was waving in the cool breeze. He took out a single white rose from behind his back and smiled.

"Happy holidays." I blushed lightly and looked at the rose.

"For me?" Damian nodded. I took it bashfully from his hand and hugged him.

"You're too sweet." He hugged me back, the heat from his body surrounding me, calming me.

"So, are you going to show me where this party is?" I blinked myself out of my trance.

"Oh! Duh, of course." We both laughed and got into his car. I gave Damian directions to Kurt and Rachel's apartment and he parked right in front. He got out and opened my door for me, like such a gentleman. As we walked up the stairs to their apartment, we could here the festive music that was being played. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Santana, dressed as a promiscuous Mrs. Clause.

"Hey there, naughty boy!" She said with a smile. "And hello to your very sexy man candy!" Damian blushed brightly.

"He's just a friend." I laughed. Santana winked at me and gestured for me and Damian to come inside. The apartment was decorated with magnificent Christmas lights and decor. The treats were holiday themed, such as Hanukkah cookies and Christmas cakes, and the whole place smelled of gingerbread. I poured Damian and myself a glass of eggnog.

"Do you mind if I go mingle?" I asked Damian between sips.

"No, go for it!" He said sipping, "I'll introduce myself to your friends." I smirked.

"How about I introduce you to everyone first? Come on." I put my arm around Damian's and walked with him to where everyone was chatting. "Hey guys!" I said, "This is my guest, Damian Elatio." Dani and Santana whistled.

"Damn!" Said Dani, "He's hot!" Damian blushed.

"Thank you very much. You are pretty also." Dani laughed.

"Thanks, dude." I rested my head on Damian's arm and fluttered my eyelashes at him flirtatiously. He blushed even more. I glanced my eyes at Kurt, who looked a little angry. He must've been frustrated that the attention had been taken off of him.

"Damian, is it?" Kurt walked up to me and Damian. "I don't remember inviting you to my party."  
"Oh, well, I-"

"I brought him as a guest," I interrupted.

"I didn't say you could do that, Elliott."

"Oh let it go, Hummel!" Said Santana. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Said Kurt. "I don't like strangers in my apartment. Especially one that Elliott keeps swoo-" Kurt stopped short and blushed red. I smiled a little. I heard what he had said about me. He was jealous.

"Damian," I said innocently, "why don't you go mingle? I'll stay here and chat with Kurt." Damian nodded and walked away.

"Who is that?" Said Kurt to me sharply. "And why did you bring him here?"

"He's just a guy I know from work. Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't! I just don't like the way he looks at you." I smirked.

"Aww," I said sarcastically, "is somebody jealous?" Kurt growled at me.

"I have no reason to be jealous, I have a fiance."

"Yeah, a jerk of a fiance."

"How dare you! Blaine is not a jerk! He's just...um..."

"Controlling. You and I both know you're not a servant that has to do whatever he says. It's not right."

"I don't need any love lessons from you, Elliott..." I sighed.

"Kurt, honestly, I'm not trying to be vicious. I don't like seeing you being treated that way." Kurt sighed.

"Thank you Elliott. You really are a good friend." I smiled a little.

"I try." We both smiled at each other.

"Hey," said Kurt smiling, "how about you and me talk a little later in my bedroom? Sound good?" I blushed.

"Sure, whatever you like." We both giggled and parted ways. I poured myself a few more glasses of eggnog, which I later found out contained alcohol the hard way. I felt disoriented and dizzy after my fifth glass. I looked around for Damian, but it was hard to see with blurred vision. I walked up to who I thought was Santana and slurred, "Have you seen Damian?" Santana turned around and revealed herself to be Rachel.

"He's in the bathroom," she said.

"Okay, well, have you seen Kurt? He wanted to talk to me." Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"Are you drunk?" I shook my head no.

"I just had a little eggnog." I hiccuped. "Now have you seen him?" Rachel sighed.

"He's in his bedroom. Down there and to the left." I smiled stupidly and kissed her nose.

"Thanks doll," I stumbled away from Rachel and headed toward the bedroom. I twisted the knob and opened the bedroom door to find Kurt, sitting on the bed. But, it wasn't just him. Oh no. He was making out hard with a shirtless muscular guy dressed as Santa Claus, his leg wrapped around the guys waist. I gasped loudly and dramatically. Immediately, the man and Kurt turned to look at me. Kurt smirked stupidly and hiccuped.

"Oh hey Elliott," he slurred, "I totally forgot we were supposed to talk." Rachel and Dani ran over to where I was out of concern.

"What's the matter?!" Said Rachel, "Are you hurt?!" Santana followed after them shortly, giggling.

"Who knew Lady Hummel could be so trashy?" She said at the sight of Kurt in the arms of the sexy Santa. I was absolutely speechless.

"Hey!" Hiccuped Kurt. "I am not trashy! Even if I am, who cares? My hubby's not around, so I can do whatever I like with whoever I like." I could feel my blood boiling in rage. My intoxication was fuel to the fire of my emotions. I stamped up to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel!" I said raising my voice. He turned and looked at me.

"What's the issue, hot stuff?"

"So you can kiss this sexy Santa with no consequence, but when we kissed we had to act like nothing happened?!" Rachel gasped.

"Wait, you two kissed?!" Kurt gulped.

"Ummmm," I slapped Kurt right across his face.

"I can't believe I actually thought I loved you! People like you disgust me, Kurt Hummel!" I strutted out of the room angrily. I could Kurt and Dani yelling for me to come back, but I wouldn't go back. I felt confident in what I had just done, staying strong and confident, sticking up for myself. Then without warning, I felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, slammed the door shut, then proceeded to puke into the toilet. I couldn't tell if I was vomiting because I was drunk or because I had just realized what I had done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(Author's Note: Dear Readers, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! I will try my best to update this story as soon as I can. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and likes this chapter. Thanks and thank you for sticking by my story! :) )**

I stood on the balcony of Kurt's apartment, my eyes focused on the bright lights of the city. I looked down at all the cars and people hustling and bustling about their business. I hiccuped and took a sip from another glass of eggnog that I poured myself.

"Hey you." I turned around and saw Kurt standing in the entrance to the balcony. "Want some company?" I turned away and looked back at the city.

"I don't wanna see you..." Kurt stood next to me and leaned his arms against the balcony, looking at me.

"Elliott, please don't hate me...I'm just...so lonely." Kurt sniffled and sobbed lightly. "Blaine hasn't been himself lately and I think I'm losing him...I don't wanna lose you too." I rolled my eyes.

"You really expect me to fall for that? If you really cared about me you'd have more than words to show me." Kurt caressed the side of my cheek with his left hand.

"But I really do care. Oh lord, do I care." I turned my face away.

"That's why you were sucking face with that sexy Santa. Plus, you have Blaine."

"Blaine treats me like I'm his property."

"Then why stay with him?" Kurt sighed.

"Because I love him." I huffed.

"Yeah, that's love all right." Kurt angrily shoved my shoulder.

"You don't know anything about Blaine! Sure, he's acting different now, but, he really is considerate and sweet and special!" I gagged.

"Ew, you're making me want to hurl all over the poor people of New York City." Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"You're so annoying!" I smirked at him.

"Sure I am, squeaky." Kurt growled in frustration.

"Who you calling squeaky, howler?!" I turned at looked at Kurt. I chuckled with arrogance.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Kurt flicked my nose.

"You heard me, howler." I put my left hand on my left hip.

"Okay, I don't know what world you live in, but I do not howl. My vocal abilities are off the charts. I can hit up to eight octaves! That is not howling, sweetie, that's art." Kurt nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yes, art, if you were a wolf! Why don't you call your friends by howling at the moon?" Kurt imitated the sound of me hitting a high note and started laughing. Now I was irritated. I saw a balloon hanging near the balcony doorway and smirked.

"You wanna play that game? Fine." I walked over to the balloon, untied the end of it, put my mouth on the end, and sucked in deeply. "Oh Elliott," I said imitating Kurt, my voice high-pitched from the helium, "you howl like wolves! No excuse me while I call my mice friends with my lovely singing voice." Kurt gasped dramatically and snatched the balloon away from me.

"How dare you!" I chuckled, my voice slowly returning back to normal.

"If you can't take it, why dish it?" Kurt released the balloon and looked up at me in my eyes.

"You are the most egotistical, dramatic, primadonna I have ever met in my entire life!"

"Aww," I taunted, putting my hand over my heart, "you do care!" Kurt growled.

"You are such an unreasonable tacky diva! You smother yourself in glitter and sparkles so that the audience is too distracted to notice your awful voice!" My eyes widened in angry shock. I clenched my fists.

"Tacky? Awful?!" Kurt nodded.

"As tacky and as awful as a person could be!" I stared Kurt down, nose to nose, our eyes locked.

"Kurt Hummel," I growled, "I swear to god I could just, just, just!"

"Just what?" Kurt lowered his eyebrows at me. "You gonna hit me? Go for it!" I raised my hands up, ready to strike. Next thing I knew, I grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kurt kissed me back, purring as he ran his hands down my back.

"Mmmm," I cooed as I kissed Kurt deeper.

"Oh Elliott," said Kurt panting, "Your kiss is pure ecstasy." I smirked sexily at him and whispered in his ear.

"You should see what else I can do with my lips." I ran my hand down Kurt's chest, making him moan.

"Mmmm Elliott!" I chuckled and kissed up his neck.

"Dirty boy," I whispered. "Shall we take this somewhere softer?" Kurt nodded quickly.

"Please!" I giggled and Kurt and I ran hand in hand to his bedroom. I don't remember much of the rest of that night, but let's just say I remember having a lot of fun.

The next morning, I awoke to the sun brightly shining in my eyes. My head was throbbing and I had a weird pain in my neck. I yawned and stretched.

"I shouldn't of drank so much last night. That was one hell of a dream," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. I noticed my hand had black stuff smudged on it. "That looks like...I guess I forgot to take off my makeup before I went to bed last night. Haha." I reached for my glasses, which would normally be on my nightstand next to the bed, but they weren't there. In fact, there was no nightstand at all. I sat up from the bed and looked around my apartment. Except...I wasn't in my apartment. I was in Kurt's apartment. I was in Kurt's bed! Guess I could check off hook-up with your bandmate off my fame checklist.

"Oh my god!" I grabbed my clothes, which were laying on the floor and scrambled to get dressed. I felt so embarrassed, so trashy! In yet, so good. I did remember what happened last night, Kurt's lips on my own, the sweet nothings we whispered into each others ears, the promises we made to each other out of uncontainable emotions and intoxication, but I had just assumed it was a dream. But lord in heaven it was no dream! I went into Kurt's bathroom and quickly cleaned myself up as much as I could without making a lot of noise. No one seemed to be around, so I took advantage of the time I had. I grabbed my satchel and exited Kurt's bedroom as quietly as possible when in heels. But before I could leave the apartment, a voice stopped me.

"Aren't you going to eat something before you go?" I turned around to see Kurt cooking eggs in the apartments small kitchen. I turned around to face him. Kurt was wearing a brown Michael Kors scarf and his Spotlight Diner uniform. His hair was gelled and his eyes had bags under them, which I assumed was from the hangover.

"I didn't think I would be wanted..."

"Oh stop," said Kurt, "I'm not going to let you leave this apartment without having breakfast."

"Wow," I said lightly chuckling, "Bed _and_ breakfast? Do you always give your scandalous lovers the star treatment?" Kurt let out a small chuckle and handed me a plate of eggs. "Where is everybody else?"

"Rachel went to go rehearse for Funny Girl some more and Santana went to work. I have to meet her there soon. With them gone, it gives me plenty of time to talk with you."

"Lemme guess," I said, chewing on my eggs, "you don't want anyone to know about what happened between us?" Kurt nodded. I grunted. "Why must everything be so secretive between us?"

"There is no us."

"That's not what you said last night, baby." Kurt lowered his eyebrows at me, unamused by my snarky comeback. I sighed. "Kurt, if you don't even like me then why do you keep making me think that you do?" Kurt sighed then.

"Because I do like you Elliott, that's the thing." Kurt put his hand over mine and moved my face so that I was looking at him. "I like you very much. In fact, that's why I didn't want you in the band in the first place. I was afraid, well, that something like this would happen..." Kurt looked down and I heard him sobbing silently. I frowned. I couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Then again, was it really my fault? I mean, you can't choose who you fall in love with.

"Kurt," I said, "I'll go if that's where this is going..." Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at me.

"No, no the band needs you. It's just...we need to stop this. We need to get everything out of the way right now and never speak of it again." Kurt took my hands in his. "Ready?" I grunted.

"Kurt, I think I love you. Ever since we kissed that night on my air mattress, I can't stop thinking about you. I felt a spark between us and I thought that maybe you felt it too. I had never felt something like that before and I've grown up thinking that if you want something you have to go get it for yourself. I thought that something I needed was you." Kurt teared up a little, but no tears fell from his eyes.

"Elliott, that night we kissed...I ran out so quickly...because when I opened my eyes after we kissed...I saw Blaine...I kissed you that way because I wasn't thinking of you...I was thinking of Blaine..." My expression went from sad to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"But, that doesn't make any-"

"Elliott," continued Kurt, "you are incredibly sexy and you have the voice of a god. Your kiss is like magic and well," Kurt blushed, "let's just say you know what you're doing. But...when we kissed that day, I thought that it wasn't you I'm in love with...it's the things you do...I know that sounds selfish and weird, and I felt just awful about it, but it's true. Blaine had never done anything like you have for me...and it was that unique feeling I got from that that I loved...not you..." I didn't know what to say...but I did know what to feel. I scowled at Kurt.

"So...all this time you've been leading me on with no intention of being my boyfriend?" Kurt gasped.

"No Elliott! Lemme finish! I thought it was that. But I realized this morning that it is you."

"Then why can't we just be together? If we both love each other, why can't we just be?" Kurt looked down at his hand, directly at his wedding ring.

"Because I'm in love with Blaine too...He may not be perfect, but he's taught me so much. And when he wants to be, he can be the most romantic person in the universe. Our love isn't perfect, but it's real." I lifted Kurt's chin up so that he was looking in my eyes.

"Then...what is ours?" A tear dripped down Kurt's left cheek.

"I think it'd be best for both of us...if it stayed a dream...I'm sorry Elliott, but, I know you can find better. In fact, you deserve better." I looked down at Kurt's hands as they let go of mine. Kurt leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Elliott Gilbert." I pulled Kurt into one last passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Kurt wiped his eyes and I grabbed my satchel. "I have to go now. I'm going to be late for my job." I hurried quickly to the door and exited the apartment. I wiped any stray tears that might have fallen from my eyes.

"You should've seen this coming, Elliott..." I thought to myself, "You should've known. Now you don't even have a chance to be friends! It's always going to be awkward and ugh!" I walked frustrated to Broadway Bottoms and put myself in the backroom where I tried hard just to focus on my work for the day. Unfortunately, all I could think about what just happened. I had to get my head in the game! If my mind was this flustered all the time, I'd never be able to focus on anything! I didn't know what I was going to do...


End file.
